Oneshots of Runeterra
by Saro2775
Summary: A glance at the sex life of various prominent people living on Valoran. May - and will - include crack pairings, one character being coupled with multiple other characters, F/F and F/M and certain fetishes. Won't include rape, M/M, Furry and (really) insane crack pairings. The pairings and other tags will be posted at the top of each chapter in form of an AN.
1. Loving Light

**Characters:** Kayle, pre-corruption Varus

 **Tags:** Shower sex, vanilla, shaving, creampie.

 **Word count** : 1908

* * *

Their apartment was soaked by light.

The white walls and light grey floor reflected the light pouring in from the windows.

Everything was quiet and serene, until the bed covers started to rustle. Two arms stretched out from beneath them, careful not to hit the person lying next. Stretching and yawning, the Judicator slipped out from her bed. Her naked form threw shadows against the wall, that mirrored her every movement. Like her moderate chest sagging slightly sidewards when she bended her body to circulate her blood.

With a small smile, the blindingly beautiful woman tied up her hair and looked behind her before heading for the bathroom.

Varus continued to sleep. He'd started to ease up in his strict discipline. When they'd lain with each other for the first time, he jumped out of bed at four a.m. dead to do some exercise. They'd met on the fields of Justice, paired up on the bot lane. The two of them made a good couple. Over the weeks, they were paired on the bottom lane again and again,. One night Varus asked her out for a drink. They got to know each other properly, and realized that their motivations for joining the league weren't that different. Before she knew, she'd started to like him. They began to date about two months ago. It probably also helped their relationship that he was heavily grateful to her for – at least temporarily – slowing down the magic corruption that seethed inside him.

The angel stepped into her bathroom. It was spacious and lined with marble, with large mirrors in the door and one wall. As usual, she checked herself out in the mirror. Her breasts weren't as obscenely big as her sister's or many of the other girl's in the league, but they were firm yet soft and perfectly shaped. Kayle raised her arms above her head. Her chest followed the movement, still looking great despite being stretched. When she noticed stubbles in her armpits, Kayle frowned. Even though she was an angel, a mythical creature, she wasn't spared unwanted body hair.

She dropped her arms again and her glance fell further down. Her stomach was toned and firm, slight signs of athletic abs showing through, framed by a slim waist. Her hips and upper thighs were relatively broad and a bit plumb, but she liked them the way they were. Varus did, too. A barely noticeable patch of blonde lay between her legs. Usually she kept herself free of hair below her head, but Varus, while blushingly admitting he liked it, asked her to let the pubes grow.

Her glance fell down further her long, shapely legs and well-defined calves. Good, she didn't need to shave her legs today. Nodding contently with her bombshell of a body, Kayle turned around. Her butt looked fabulous as ever, not a dark spot or cellulite was to be found on her pristine white skin.

Finished with her check-up, Kayle finally stepped into the shower. She turned on the water and let it pour down her body, enjoying the lukewarm feeling on her skin.

When she snatched the razor from it's mounting and set to fulfill her desire for smooth skin under her arms, Varus' deep, melodious voice came up behind her.

 _"Wait, let me help you."_

Not waiting for her answer, the archer stepped inside the shower. Kayle threw a glance over her shoulder. Her boyfriend's body was slim and athletic, with well-defined muscles on his arms and upper body. Allowing her eyes to wander downward, she was treated to eye candy as she saw his member hanging freely. With a suppressed shudder she thought of the last night. Ironic, given his preference for her pubic hair, his entire body was hairless, even his legs.

The warrior came close, really close. He planted a kiss on her neck before taking the razor from her.

 _"Morning."_

He started to draw the blade along the shape of Kayle's left armpit, all the while planting light kiss after light kiss on her neck. Varus' right hand wandered across Kayle's firm body, pressing her towards him. She jumped when his member was pressed against her firm, supple behind. Kayle bit her lip, she felt him getting hard.

His hands changed place. His left handed the razor over to his right before wandering down on her stomach – and below. His fingers graced her bush while his right carefully cut off the hair in her right armpit. Kayle felt herself getting aroused. She forgot where they were, that there was still water pouring on both of them. His proximity, his hard member pushing against her behind, his hands starting to pull on her pubic hair and his kisses on her neck as well as her reappearing memories of their steamy night yesterday caused her to get horny. She could feel her nipple hardening.

Things got even worse – or better? - when Varus put the razor aside, finished with his work. He wasted no time in going where he wanted, pulling Kayle's pubes hard while cupping her supple right breast with his hand, rubbing her hard bud against his palm.

The angel didn't bother suppressing her desire and moaned. She let her arms sink and stretched them backwards, burying her hands in Varus' firm, athletic behind.

Motivated by her reaction, he started to slowly but steadily rock his hips, pressing his hard member against her cheeks. Varus let his left let go of her hair and started to rub her lower lips as good as he could reach them. She shivered and moaned. The archer stopped kissing her neck.

 _"Spread your legs."_

Kayle obeyed. She always did when he wanted her. To the public eye, she was the dominant one, but when it came to fleshly things, Varus took control.

Her shapely legs spread. While still groping and kneading her breast, The Ionian tilted his hips, causing his member to slide between the angels legs. He could feel the moisture and heat radiating from her nethers. Varus started to rock his hips forwards and backwards again, his entire length grinding against Kayle's sex. The angel shivered and threatened to topple forward. Just in time she stretched her arms forward, stabilizing her against the wall.

Her juices started to pour out unhindered, coating her lover's manmeat in a slick, warm sensation that made the grinding easier and easier. As the grinding was easier, Varus raised his speed, groaning in arousal and desire. Hearing him make such an obscene sound, she knew he wanted her bad – Varus never was a man of much sounds during lovemaking. He finally pulled away his left that still rubbed her Mons pubis. He teasingly trailed his fingers upwards and along her left side before getting a firm hold of her supple, womanly hip.

 _"Bend down more. Show me your butt."_

With weak knees, on the brink of orgasm from the stimulation, Kayle obliged. She tilted her upper body downwards more, her hands against the marble and Varus' grip on her hip and breast holding her being the only thing that kept her from falling over. The archer finally let go of her right tit and used it as an aid to guide himself in her. He pressed the head of his member against the slick, tight hole. Kayle couldn't suppress a loud, needing and greedy moan. She wanted it, she wanted to feel him in her. Varus pushed forwards slowly, spreading her honeypot slowly, almost painfully so. He grunted in pleasure while her breath stopped for a moment when his glans was buried inside her warm, sticky meat. The archer could feel her every wrinkle in her walls, her every tensing muscle. Once the tip of his penis was buried inside her, the rest of his member slipped in easier due to a smaller diameter. He only needed to push slightly and literally slipped all the way, so wet was his lover.

Kayle couldn't help it anymore, the feeling of him shoving so deep inside of her, kissing her womb, made her tip over the edge. Her orgasm had been building up for a while now and this familiar, breathtaking sensation drove her over the edge. Varus remained still while she screamed in pleasure, while the muscles of her genital clenched down almost painfully on his meat rod. When the most intense shivering subsided, Varus started to pound. Kayle, being very sensitive from just cumming so hard had no time to calm down. She moaned lustful, her tongue hanging from her mouth.

When he drove himself in her, she shoved her hips forward. When he pulled away, she pushed herself backwards to maximalize both of their pleasures.

The archer furthered his grasp on her hip and breast and raised his speed. The hot, tight slickness of Kayle's sex drove him to his limit soon enough. The lewd, wet smacking noises and his girlfriends sounds of desire and lust did one more thing. Varus' rod started to pulse and twitch. She could feel his orgasm building up. She wanted his seed inside of her. Usually they used contraception, so this rare chance where they were risky made her all the more horny and naughty. She forced her brain away from perverse and naughty thoughts for a second to form a somewhat comprehensible sentence through moans and hazy minds.

 _"Varus. Inside. Me. Safe. Day."_

She felt a tiny pang of guilt for lying to him – she didn't know if it was a safe day or not, but she wanted his hot jizz inside of her so badly.

Seemingly her wish tipped him over. He pulled himself out almost entirely before ramming himself back in her. Before he was halfway buried inside of her again, hot, white and slimy strings shot out from his member and painted her inner walls. He still shoved forwards, until his glans kissed the entrance to her womb. More and more of his white goo shot inside of her, into her deepest part. Spurt after spur filled her up. The feeling was so incredible to her that her still sensitive body reached a second orgasm. It was stronger than the first one. Her legs gave in and her arms didn't want to hold her up anymore either. Luckily, the warrior caught her before she fell to the floor. Her vagina clenched down on him again, milking his shaft dry. He groaned and muttered some strong words before the twitching of his rod stopped.

The two of them stood there for a long minute, panting and catching their breath. Varus didn't even notice he'd gotten limp again until his penis left the warmth of Kayle's inner walls.

He absentmindedly noticed his sperm running out of her vagina.

Kayle still shivered every now and again. Slowly regaining her focus and strength in her legs, she carefully steadied herself until she stood upright again. Her mind was still mildly hazy and blank, but she turned around and smiled at her lover.

 _"Wow."_

He grinned back at her.

 _"Wow indeed."_

The angel stepped forward with wobbly steps. She wrapped her arms around Varus neck and pulled him into a kiss.

 _"Varus, I love you."_

He kissed her back. _"Do you just say that because of what happened now?"_

She laughed. _"No, I mean it."_

This time, he kissed her. _"I love you too."_

After that, his hand wandered downward to her butt again and his eyes glimmered dangerously.

-fin.

* * *

A/N:

Hope you liked it. As for my frozen fics... Honestly, I don't know if I will continue them.

I thank you so much for all your support I got for them up to now, I'm deeply indebted to all of you, but Frozen lost it's fascination for me. I beg your pardon and I hope you'll follow my new series of -hopefully- well-written, erotic oneshots.


	2. Mating Season

**Characters:** Nidalee, Ahri

 **Tags:** wake-up sex, scissoring

 **Word count:** 1062

* * *

Ahri awoke to an orgasm. She had the most amazing of erotic dreams she'd have in ages.

The sun was shining and the birds were tweeting, and yet something was a bit off, weirder than usual. And heavier. Something was weighing down her. Something wet and warm flicked her clit, causing her to bounce into a seated position. Finally throwing back the blankets covering her, she found the reason for her pleasant awaking.

Nidalee was lying between her legs, licking away at her. They'd been a couple for some weeks now, and now the both of them were in mating seasons. Ahri was lustful, but Nidalee beat her to it. And both of them were very sensitive now. Their animal blood demanded finding a mate.

The dark skinned woman lay there, licking her slowly and steadily.

Ahri suppressed a moan and flicked her head.

 _"Ouch."_ She sat up and grinned at her girlfriend, demonstratively wiping her mouth with her hand before, habitually, liking the side of it like a cat would lick it's paw. _"Morning Foxy."_

 _"Morning Pussy. Not that I wouldn't appreciate it, but what the hell were you doing?"_

Nidalee grinned deviously. _"Looking for a spring in the jungle. I was thirsty."_

Ahri flicked her head again, smiling. _"Seems you found it. Liked it?"_

Nidalee closed their distance and looked at the Gumiho with glinting eyes. " _Very much. The water was sweet and clear."_

The fox-turned-human bit her lip. _"Mind if I took a taste?"_

Nidalee crept even closer. _"Not at all."_

Their lips closed for a second and met before opening again. Not wasting any time, Nidalee's tongue shot forward and coiled itself around Ahri's. The Ionian could taste herself. The bestial huntress was right, she tasted sweet. Sweet and slightly sour.

The cougar leaned forward, pushing Ahri back in the pillows. Both of their supple chests crashed together, their nipples rubbing against each other. Ahri quickly became very aroused. She'd been wet before from, what she now realized wasn't an erotic dream but her girlfriend satisfying her, but now with all the surroundings, their tongues dancing and their nipples rubbing, she really could feel her juices running.

Nidalee raised her head and thus broke their kiss. Panting out of breath and with a heavily flushed face, she looked down. _"See, told you."_

Ahri bit her lip. Her hands slowly started to crawl up Nidalee's side, passing by her distinctive white tattoos. They continued to wander onto her lover's back before drifting down. Ahri got a good hold of the huntress' firm, round butt, squeezing it before moving her hands to Nida's sides again.

 _"Sit up and then lean back."_

Nidalee did as asked. She leaned back. From her point of view, Ahri was treated to a great view. Her girlfriends large, perfectly shaped breasts heaved with her rugged, anticipating breathing. Her waist was slim and blended into wide, feminine hips. Nidalee's stomach was flat and toned, with slight traces of her abs showing under the skin.

 _"Shift your body on my left leg, I need my right one."_

The fox watched every movement of the cougar. How she bended over to the right, how her breasts ever so slightly jittered, how her labia made the tiniest of smacking noise and left a small trail of juice when she moved her lower body over to Ahri's left leg. How her lower lips spread and revealed the pink flesh, hidden under dark skin and a well-kept rain forest.

Nidalee took her new place, knowing exactly what Ahri had in mind. She even grabbed her lover's left leg and lifted it, placing the fox' foot on her shoulder. With a bit of an effort, Nidalee brought her right leg under Ahri's hip and slid in place. The huntress took the Gumiho's hands and placed them at her hips. As soon as they were where they ought to be, she started to rock her hips.

Instantly, a shot of jolt cursed through the women when their nethers started to rub against each other. Ahri had always loved tribadism in general and scissoring in particular. Nidalee moaned, or rather purred, on top of her. She ran her hand across her body, cupping her right hill and rolling around her nipple.

From below, Ahri joked. _"Hey, not fair!"_

 _"Meow?"_

Rolling her eyes, the fox took the cougar's free hand and placed it on her left breast. Ahri relaxed, closed her eyes and let go of her thoughts. The feel of her lover cupping her bossom, their soaking wet pussies (and clits) rubbing against each other and in general the feel of being together made her feel completely at peace.

But her peace was soon disturbed by her growing awareness of the electric jolts she got each time their pussies rubbed together. Of Nidalee's lower lips grinding up and down against her own, their juices mixing and the feeling getting slicker and messier with each movement. Of the cat-woman's heated moans and gradually faster movements. Her mind started working again, but it was her carnal, animal desire that started to take control. Through hazy eyes she looked up, seeing that Nidalee had closed her eyes as well, pinched her right nipple between her pointer and thumb and had a facial expression that was a mix of bliss and ecstasy.

 _"Nida... wait a second. Let me sit up."_

The cougar stopped rocking her hips slowly and allowed the fox to sit up.

Wordlessly, their lips crashed back together and Nidalee rocked her hips even faster. It was obvious that her release was close. Ahri had more control over herself still. The fox dropped her hands to Nida's butt again and began to knead it anew. She pushed their nethers together harder, magnifying the contact even more. Nidalee suddenly leaned back, letting her hands hang down, bending her back. Her hair cascaded downwards, nearly reaching Ahri's knees.

Wondering what was wrong, Ahri pushed aside the clouds in her head when Nidalee literally roared and began to spasm heavily. Ahri could feel the liquids gush out of her girlfriend with each spasm, properly soaking her pubic hair, upper thighs and the bed sheets.

Only when Nidalee stopped moving altogether and fell backwards as soon as Ahri stopped supporting her, the fox noticed that the cougar had passed out from her orgasm.

The Ionian snickered.

 _"Pussy."_

-fin

* * *

A/N:  
Again, I hoped you like it. As per usual, constructive criticism is appreciated and asked for.


	3. The Royal Heir

**Characters:** Ashe, Summoner (= Reader, that's why it's written in 1st person)

 **Tags:** Creampie, impregnation, vanilla, cheating (sort of)

 **Word count:** 1034

* * *

It all started a week ago.

I thought nothing of it when Queen Ashe approached me after a match. Her teammates had already left the chamber of summoning to drown their anger about their loss in a bar near the institute of war.

At first, I thought she maybe wanted to talk to me about the match, about the mistakes I made, about the Enchanted Crystal Arrows I missed and the short-ranged hawk shots.

Well, turned out she didn't want that.

 _ **-back to the present moment-**_

Panting and sweating, I looked up at the marvelous woman, huffing the same question again.

 _"Ashe, what the hell am I supposed to do if Trynd finds out?"_

Again, she ignored me.

The Queen of the Freljord rode me like a tournament horse. Her heavy breasts heaved and sank with her breathing and trembled whenever she sank down on me completely, when her labia majora hit the root of my dick. Her pale skin was covered in sweat and her snow-white hair clung to her back and shoulders. Ashe's face transmitted her feelings of intense lust, her pent-up sexual energy.

After we'd been with each other, she'd told me her motivation to seduce me – she and her people wanted, they needed, an heir. The only problem was that Tryndamere, her husband, preferred to run around the woods, yelling and chopping up people. They'd been married for five years already but did the deed once only – in their bridal night. As for me, I'd never done the deed before at all.

Turned out, the diplomatic and aloof Queen of the Freljord had a sexual drive that was not to be underestimated. Day after day she'd visited me and she didn't leave until I felt as if my testicles were empty. On the fourth day of our affair, I couldn't get it up from exhaustion. She wasn't happy about it and ordered me to please her orally and with my fingers.

Ashe was relentless and thirsty for action, like a hunter who'd finally found a doe's tracks.

The beautiful woman atop of me moaned out in bliss. She leaned back and put her hands on my knees, slowing down the speed of her voluptuous hips. Her blue eyes burned with desire as she looked down at me, laying there panting and sweating.

She stopped her movement completely for a few seconds to catch her own breath.

 _"Well Summoner, looks like you start to endure."_

Ashe bowed down and kissed me. Her tongue entered my mouth, wrapped itself around mine. Her tits rubbed along my chest. She moaned into my mouth from the stimulation in her nipples. She started cursing her hips again, slowly at first but gradually picking up speed.

Wet smacking noises echoed through the chamber we where in. Her hot, wet and slick walls clenched down on my girth. I could feel every groove and fold of her sex. I was feeling like I was in heaven. Her supple chest pressed against my own, her flat stomach pressed against my own. My body wasn't particularly great to look at, but she'd told me I had a cute face. Silently I thanked the gods of Runeterra for allowing me sex with such an amazing woman.

Ashe broke our kiss. And stopped her movements. She literally dropped sideways, causing me to turn with her. The queen was lying next to me now instead of on top of me, but we were still connected.

Her hands wrapped around my hips and pulled me on top of her.

 _"Now I get to relax"_ , she giggled before grabbing my butt and pushing me forward.

Sweet moans came from her mouth as the different angle of penetration and the rubbing of my groin area against her clitoris hidden under a small patch of white hair only furthered her arousal. I could literally feel her juices ooze and from her depths and into my own bush, onto my upper thighs and the bed cloth. I moved my hands that had been inactive for a while now.

My left hand held her hip in place while my right hand cupped her left breast. Her above-average sized, hard nipple scratched against my palm. I snatched the bud between my index and thumb. Ashe's breasts were very sensitive. She moaned, almost a bit painful, when I squeezed the pink skin between my fingers.

My mouth moved to her neck, lightly kissing and licking the skin until my tongue reached her collarbone. I turned my head to the left and nibbled on the nape of her neck, one of her hidden, soft spots.

Seeing, feeling, tasting and most importantly, heating, the nearing orgasm of the woman before me, whose eyes had rolled back in her sockets, whose hands literally clawed themselves into my butt to the point where it hurt made me approach my own release as well.

She was right - I lasted longer already. But with a woman like her, passion incarnate, any man would blow his load in a few minutes. And so it happened when she reached hers first, when her back curved upwards, when she screamed in bliss and ecstasy and when spasms shot through her vagina, clenching down on and massaging my cock. She felt the twitching of my member.

 _"Don't...you...dare...pull...out!"_ she pressed out between her spasms.

That finally pushed me over the edge. Spurt after spurt of white, sticky sperm shot deep inside her pussy, maybe even directly in her womb. I couldn't tell because my mind turned white and I felt nothing and couldn't think of anything but the amazing feeling of release.

When her spasms started to subdue, she sank back into the mattress, me on top of her. Her hands came on my head, stroking my hair while I lay there, panting heavily, trying to catch my breath. I could feel the mix of our juices pour out of her.

Ashe took a deep breath.

 _"Think you can go again?"_

I raised my head warily and looked in her eyes.

 _"Give me an hour to recharge. And coffee."_

She laughed and kissed my forehead.

Five months later, rumors around the Queen being pregnant started to roam around Runeterra.

-fin.

* * *

A/N:

As usual, show me some love with the review box if you liked it.

Also, I forgot to mention, I'll take requests as long as none of the following conditions aren't broken: no rape, no Yaoi, no Furry, no insane crack pairings.

No rape just because it's wrong. No Yaoi cause I don't know how to properly write it, no furry cause I'm not big on full blown non-humans making out (stuff like mermaids is OK though) and no insane crack pairings just cause, well, they're insane - to give you an example of an insane crack pairing: Zed x Trist.

Other than that, feel free to request,

Saro.


	4. An Arousing Smell

**#FETISH!#**

 **Characters:** Vi, Caitlyn

 **Tags:** Vanilla, lost bet, fetishism, lose of control

 **Kinks:** Smell, Body hair (pubic hair and armpit hair to be precise) to a lesser extent

 **Word count:** 3353

* * *

Heavy breathing echoed through the rooms of Vi's apartment. The deputy of the Piltover police department had her day off. It was a nice day, even though it was summer and quite hot. Even with the air condition and good isolation, it was still very humid in her flat. Despite that, she liked her apartment. In particular for the reason that she didn't have to pay anything for it. It had it's benefits to be a police officer - especially to be the only one capable of catching Jinx, even if just temporarily.

However, the rooms were a mess. Empty beer bottles, clothes, dirty dishes and the like were all strewn around her personal space. The flat had four rooms – kitchen, bed room, bathroom and a relatively spacious living room.

The owner of the place, panting and sweating, was in the latter. In her free time, Vi spent a lot of time keeping her body in form. She just finished her last push up.

 _"And that's fifty. Phew."_

Vi sunk her body down on the floor and wiped the sweat off her face. Her bright pink hair stuck to her face. She took a deep breath and rolled on her back. Her massive chest heaved and trembled with every breath. Her breasts were stuck in a tight sports bra that had troubles containing them.

Vi tugged at it. It was drenched in sweat and literally stuck to her flesh, accentuating it's supple, full shape. Vi sighed - it was hard to find fitting sports bras. Really hard. And this one was her last one available, the others had snapped already.

She placed her hands on her stomach. It was firm and flat, with her abs clearly showing through. Cupcake often told her she was a bit too masculine, but Vi herself liked her fit look. Then again, Cait had never complained when Vi took the masculine and dominant part in bed, which was always the case. Vi was looking forward to Cait's visit more than usual.

The sheriff had lost a bet and Vi would make Cupcake regret that she didn't take her serious. Their bets always revolved around sex. They had so little time for each other during the working week that their weekends together had a special value for them. And when it came to sex on her conditions, Vi always was a hundred-and-ten-percent serious to win the bet.

And Vi was horny, really horny, lately - Cait should brace herself - part of her workout was preparation for their fun later on. The deputy had noticed that Caitlyn liked her smell.

One night when Cupcake slept over, Vi caught her sniffing her worn shirts. The deputy was just coming from the toilet and was about to wash her hands when she saw her superior sitting on the floor of the bathroom, taking deep breaths, with the armpit of one of Vi's shirts pressed against her nose. The deputy didn't make herself know, but ever since that day, she'd teased her girlfriend about her fetish – and tonight she'd give her just what she wanted.

Vi sat up. She raised her right arm and took a wiff of her own smell. It didn't smell strong yet, the sweat was still fresh and didn't have time to get sour. In a short while however, when Caitlyn would arrive, she'd stink. And Cait was going to love it, Vi was sure.

The light blonde fuzz, under her arms would, which she'd grown explicitly for this evening, help to catch the smell and concentrate it. The same for her nethers. Caitlyn didn't really like her muff, but she learned she had to deal with it – Vi didn't like to look like a kid down there, she was a grown woman!

She still remembered Caitlyn's reaction when she pressed her snatch on her face the first time. The memory of Cupcake's slightly disturbed face made her smile – in particular since her bush was blonde. Her pink head hair was colored – blonde was her natural hair color, but it wasn't cool enough for her.

Vi let her arm drop again. She stood up and started her stretching. Her amazing, large and firm ass was hidden in lose sweatpants. As were her sturdy yet long and mouth-watering legs. She'd always gotten a lot of explicit catcalls when she walked along the streets, even as a teenager when she just started to blossom. Part of picking up her training routine, which ironically only made her body all the more desirable, was to be able to protect her from those man whistling after her. And once she found and improved her Hextech gauntlets, she had to train to even raise those things.

Vi finished her stretching. Her skin was still glistening again with a light sheen of sweat. Yes, Caitlyn was going to love this. The officer looked at the clock mounted on her wall. Four in the after noon. Her honey would arrive soon - Cait always arrived at her place on half past four dead.

The deputy snatched herself a beer from the fridge. Throwing herself on the couch, she waited, closing her eyes and thinking about the things she and her significant other would do later on. She was in no mood for romantic stuff, she had a desire for carnal, rough sex today. Maybe she'd dig up her strap-on.

Biting her lips and letting her mind wander while drinking, she lost track of time. Soon enough, there was a knock on the door. She yelled through the apartment.

 _"It's open!"_

The door opened and closed. Even from her place on the couch, Vi could literally see Caitlyn sigh and wrinkle her forehead. When the beautiful woman stepped into her room, leaning against the door frame and her arms crossed under her own supple chest, Vi cut her off before she could even speak. She tried to imitate Cait's voice the best she could while standing up and slowly walking towards her girlfriend. The sheriff was off her service as well and wore some casual clothing. A white tank-top and red jeans. Her top was clinging to her body and she wiped the sweat off her forehead with a handkerchief she pulled from her pants.

 _"Oh my god Vi! It's a pigpen in here!"_

The sheriff raised her eyebrow and looked at her, but didn't say anything. Vi stuck her tongue out and winked at her while walking towards Caitlyn.

 _"I know, thank you. It was hard work."_

Cait smiled ever so lightly and shook her head. _"Shut up."_ She pushed herself away from the door frame and walked towards Vi. When they stood next to each other, she got on her tiptioes and planted a kiss on the taller woman's mouth.

 _"Hey."_

Vi wrapped her arms around Cait and pressed her towards her. Cupcake's face landed on her cleavage – where her sports bra still was slightly wet with sweat. She clearly could hear Caitlyn taking a deep breath of the smell before taking her face away and pretending it was due to the wetness.

 _"Did I interrupt your training?"_

The deputy shook her head. _"Nope. I just didn't feel like changing."_

Her superior shrugged. _"You stink of sweat"._

Vi pressed her against her anew while giggling. _"I do? I swear I could hear you breathe in. Wouldn't be the first time you'd sniffed my smell."_

Cait turned red. _"You still haven't forgotten?"_

Vi raised her hand to scratch her head and closed her eyes - almost. She could feel Cait tense in her arms when the smell from her armpits wafted in her direction. From the corner slot of her eye, she noticed the other woman's eyes wander to the origin of the smell. Her eyes got caught on the blonde hair and the drops of sweat slowly running down the curve of the pit. Again, the sheriff took a deep breath and gulped, maybe even unintentional. When she looked down at the beauty pressed against her body, Vi noticed the sheriff's face turning slightly pink.

 _"Nope. And I didn't forget about our bet either."_

Caitlyn bit her lip hesitantly. She could feel Caitlyn's heartbeat accelerating, even through their clothes. The sheriff looked at her girlfriend who grinned down at her. Caitlyn sighed, resigning to her loss with a pout.

 _"Alright, betting debts are debts of honor. So, what's on your mind, my perverted darling?"_

Vi laughed and kissed Caitlyn. _"Let's go to the bedroom."_

The two of them let go of each other before they squeezed through the messy floor connecting the rooms with each other. Caitlyn, going in front, couldn't help herself. _"If you don't clean up your mess, I'll stop coming over."_ Vi didn't reply but instead smacked the sheriff's marvelous butt. It jiggled through the trousers and left nothing to imagination. The woman in front of her jumped.

Cait opened the door to Vi's bedroom. It was the only room in the apartment that was tidy. Most of the time during the week, Vi would simply plop on the couch and sleep there once she came home from her service. The only time her – their – bed was in use was when Cait came over during weekends.

Before she could ask what came next, Vi gave her a push from behind, literally throwing her on the bed, causing the sheriff to yelp in surprise. Vi followed her and jumped on the bed next to her. It was comfortable and soft. There were no blankets on it, they didn't need any.

The enforcer budged her body till she was directly next to Cait. She stretched out her arm and used it to shove her superior on top of her, paying attention to place Caitlyn's face as close to her armpit as possible. Cait blushed due to their closeness and her proximity to the source of a smell she craved. She looked upwards at Vi who grinned down at her lewdly. _"Go on."_

Caitlyn gave up. She swallowed and followed her need to smell.

She closed her eyes and turned her head, hovering her nose over the skin of Vi's armpit. Her breathing got faster as she took in the smell. She ignored the protest of her olfactory nerves and pushed her nose in completely. Vi's armpit hair tickled her nostrils. She did her best not to sneeze and succeeded. Her reward was a dirty smell of mixed old and new sweat. It smelled sour and strangely sweet at the same time, with a tiny bit of saltiness. It also smelled of Vi. Earthy and sturdy, the smell of hard work. She blushed again when she realized that, of the two, she was the real pervert – what normal person liked the stink of sweat?

So lost was she in her world of smelling that she didn't notice Vi sliding her hands down Caitlyn's back. Her finger trailed along her spine and drew circles on the small strip of skin that wasn't covered by the tank-top. Vi's hand continued downward and squeezed Caitlyn's firm butt.

The sheriff had a bombshell of a body herself, but it wasn't as athletic as Vi's. She was more womanly, more feminine. Her hips were a bit wider than her shoulders and her waist was thin. Never-ending and shapely were her legs.

On her own, Cait had started to lick the sweaty armpit. She'd closed her eyes and enjoyed the taste. Her tongue wandered along the entire length of what she could reach. It followed the cove in the middle of the armpit, licking all the parts that weren't covered by hair. The hair she found she took in her mouth, sucking and tugging on it with her lips and teeth. After a while, Cait let go of the hair and continued her hunt for drops of sweat, all the while taking in as much smell as possible. A quick glance at her showed the deputy, that Caitlyn was completely entranced. Her face was flushed crimson and on her lips was an expression of glee and arousal, her eyes completely closed.

Vi suppressed a moan but had had to admit that it felt good. Really good.

 _"Cupcake, slip of your jeans."_ Vi would do it herself if she wasn't so busy kneading her left breast. Her pronounced nipples poked and rubbed against the cloth, making the feeling even better than if her breasts were bare.

Caitlyn obeyed, planting her hands on her hips and pushing the cloth downwards. She shook her ass to make things easier. Vi licked her lips while looking at the delicious butt slowly but surely leaving it's confinement. The white flesh gradually came into vision until Caitlyn pushed her trousers over her butt for good. Caitlyn even broke her trance for a moment to pull the annoying clothing article away, leaving her barely covered. She threw her red jeans on the floor and got back to her meal.

Vi bit her lip and enjoyed the look. The white meat jiggled slightly when the sheriff moved and the white panties Cait wore did a good job in making the scene all the better.

All of a sudden, Cupcake raised her head. Traces of sweat were covering her nose tip and lips. Her eyes were blurry, but regained a bit of focus. Vi bit her lips again. She had to admit, it looked sexy. Trying her best to remain her dominant self, she asked _"what's wrong?"_ with a mocking grin. Caitlyn hungrily licked her lips, causing Vi to swallow - she'd never seen that look on her partner's face. _"Your other pit's due."_

The deputy let go of her boob and stretched out her right. Caitlyn shifted over. Sighing with content, she began to lick anew. Vi moaned again, getting used to and starting to really enjoy the unknown sensation. It was something new to her.

 _"Cait. Down with your panties."_ Her superior obeyed yet again, and her plain white panties slid down the fleshy curve of her ass. Then her thighs and knees. Finally, Caitlyn kicked them off. Vi caught a quick glance at Caitlyn's bare snatch. It was part of their compromise – Vi was allowed to grow her bush while Cait was allowed to remove hers since she liked it better that way. Cait sunk down on Vi again and refocused on her desire for sweat and smell.

This time however, she didn't let her arms fall down beside her. Cait's left wandered along Vi's stomach, passing each pack of muscle before crawling under the sports bra. Her warm hand grazed her deputy's nipple before slipping out under the cloth again, grabbing the hem of the article and pulling it up, setting the large knocker free. Vi bit her lip and noticed that she lost control. She stopped to care though as Cait forced Vi's thighs apart and slipped her own right leg in between. Ever so very slowly, she started to grind. To not lack behind, Vi propped her right leg up slightly and Caitlyn's crotch started to rub against it. Soon enough, a warm, wet sensation seeped through the wool and hit Vi's leg. Moans echoed from Caitlyn's mouth, spurning on Vi.

Her lover placed her hands on Cupcake's supple ass and kneaded it. The sheriff responded by pinching Vi's bare nipple before rolling it around between her thumb and index slowly. The deputy moaned and bit her lip again. She closed her eyes to enjoy every sensation. Vi could feel herself soaking her pants with juice - she wore no panties under her training garments, so the cloth started to cling to her lower lips. Caitlyn seemed to notice when she stopped rocking her hips. She raised her lower body and her snatch left sticky, clear strings behind on the cloth. Suspending her entire weight on her upper body, Caitlyn moved down her hands to pull off Vi's panties. Inch by inch the wool was pulled off, setting free a marvelous, barely kept bush of blonde hair. The sheriff lowered her body again and sighed in content at the direct skin contact. Her right hand buried itself in the wild growth, tugging and pulling on it while at the same time rubbing Vi's clit with her hand's heel. The usually tough woman moaned sensitively, not even thinking about taking control anymore. Caitlyn's left started to play with Vi's breast again - she kneaded and stretched it. Her fingers grabbed Vi's nipple and pulled on it. The woman moaned anew, feeling an orgasm growing inside of her.

Cait's mouth left the armpit. After raising her upper body and looking down at her lover, she licked her lips and grinned at Vi. Her eyes still had that hungry look. _"Thank you for the starter."_ Cait brought her lips down on Vi's. For a second the enforcer squirmed, not all that prepared to taste her own sweat and smell her own smell, but she gave in. Their tongues intertwined and their kiss deepened. Vi brought her hand down on Caitlyn's ass in a hefty smack, leaving a red imprint on the otherwise white skin. Cait shot up, broke their kiss and looked down at her girlfriend with a confused and slightly hurt expression.

Vi stuck her tongue out _"That was for making me taste my sweat without warning me."_

The sheriff smiled and kissed Vi again on the lips. Then on her chin. Her nape. Her cleavage. All of her six packs. When her lips met the border of her pubic area, Cait grinned upwards. She buried her nose in the hair, catching the smell. She kissed the patch and the area around it. Her kiss extended on Vi's inner left thigh before going back up again and down at the right side again.

Vi thought she'd lose her mind. Cait had never been so... teasing before. So dominant. Even though Vi won and should be the one who made the rules, the sheriff did – and her deputy liked it.

 _"Time to dig in."_

Her tongue started to flick along Vi's lower lips. The deputy moaned and her juices flowed freely and soon covered Caitlyn's nose, lips and chin, replacing the sweat. Vi didn't notice through her hazy mind and racing feelings of arousal that she'd wrapped her strong, thick thighs around Caitlyn's head, deadlocking her into her position. The sheriff didn't seem to mind at all as the flicking of her tongue got faster and she started to suck Vi's nether's then and again. She trailed her tongue along the outline of the thick, fleshy and hairy lips before parting them and licking along on the inside, passing everything from the anus to the vaginal introitus, lightly touching the urethra before reaching and circling the clitoris, giving it a quick but strong suck and then going the same route back again. The tomboy screamed in ecstasy, pressing a hand on the back of Caitlyn's head. Her other hand started to knead her breasts - she was approaching her orgasm at an alarming rate. Vi's eyes were blurry, but she noticed Cait's shoulders twitching ever so lightly. She sighed in content when she realized she wasn't the only one coming close.

A small bit on Vi's sensitive bud sent her over the edge. She screamed and cursed in joy, bliss and ecstasy. Her body bucked upwards, forcing her to sit. Hot, carnal flames shot through her and nearly burned her inside. In the same rhythm, spasm after spasm clenched her pelvic muscles together. She hadn't cum so hard in weeks. Her juices gushed out of her, covering the rest of Caitlyn's face. The sheriffs own body shook in spasms with sweet, delicate moans escaping her lips.

Slowly but surely, their ecstasy calmed down. Their breathing was heavy and ragged for minutes, but when Vi released her legs and Cait pulled herself on top of her, they were content and happy. Exhaustion caught up to them. The sheriff took a deep breath, gave Vi a peck on the lips and closed her eyes. Vi stroked her hair for a few good minutes before joining Caitlyn on the realm of sleep.

-fin

* * *

A/N:

So, what can I say. I was asked on 4chan to write some sweat/smell fetish thingy and I quite like the result.

Let me know your thoughts. Oh, right. Forgot to mention - as long as it's no really messed up stuff, I'm up for writing fetish as well.

Saro


	5. Of Mermaids and Humans

A/N: This was requested a few days ago by BattlePope here on

 **Characters:** Irelia, Nami

 **Tags:** Vacation, Pool, using water in unusual ways, fingering (of sorts), humor (I hope)

 **Word count:** 2364

* * *

Not for the first time Irelia thought to herself that it had some perks to be one of the most prominent figures in Ionia. The Ionian elders lend her a beach house for her two-week vacation.

Admittedly, it took the government quite a bit of persuading to convince he she needed a vacation. It wasn't until Karma saw her and stressed to Irelia the importance of simply taking time for herself every once in a while. It turned out it was Karma's idea to lend the house to the warrior – to be more precise her house. She was needed in the city of Ionia itself – coincidentally at the same time that Irelia's holiday was scheduled for. The warrior wasn't dumb, she quickly realized that her friend asked her to take care of her place.

However, the young woman saw no foundation to complain. The building was spacious, simple yet luxurious and had a certain elegance to it. It vastly different from her birth house in the capital of Ionia. While she loved her house dearly for it had been her home her entire life, it was nice to escape the ever present memory of her lost ones and the stress and hectic lifestyle that came with her being the captain of the guard.

The house consisted of a large living room, a kitchen, a bathroom and a room for meditation in the lower floor. The upper floor's space was taken up by another, smaller bathroom, one main bedroom and two guest bed rooms. Not an hour after her arrival, she being her naturally a bit curious self, Irelia had dug through every drawer and the like in search for some naughty toy – after all, Karma was merely a woman as well. A homosexual woman, but a woman still. Alas, Irelia found nothing but a note in one of the drawers.

It simply read _"Nice try. I need no toys."_ Irelia had sighed in disappointment.

The days had passed and the warrior got used to her new surroundings. One day, Karma's neighbors had arrived to ask for consulting. They were surprised and honored to meet the war hero there. After answering their questions as to why she was there, Irelia bid them farewell and returned inside.

Her daily routine had changed. She slept till forenoon as opposed to her usually being up and awake at six in the morning. After dressing herself, she visited the village's market and bought her supplies before returning for brunch in the peaceful and well styled garden. Irelia also always grabbed the newspaper to ensure everything was alright. After breakfast she found time for meditation, either in a pool that had been built for this purpose alone or on a mat in the garden.

Today, she opted for the pool. Maybe she'd be visited by Nami again. The mermaid had surprised her one day by floating in the water directly in front of her, watching her meditate. Her fellow champion had a quick chat with her before swimming off to the vastness of the sea again. Speaking of the sea, it fed the meditation pool., but since the water was nowhere near as deep as the ocean, one could step right into the pool and be engulfed by pleasantly warm water. The area was laid out and shaped by large rocks of various colors. Ledges were carved in the boulders and served as banks. The pool's floor was covered by soft, white sand.

The warrior undressed inside the house and headed through the garden. She didn't particularly like being completely nude for she felt vulnerable without any garments on. However, her skin tight blue swimsuit left nothing to imagination. She tied her hair up, allowing the slightly cool breeze to hit her neck. The wind also stroked her well shaped shoulders, well-built but not overly muscular arms, strong shoulder blades and upper back. Irelia wrapped her arms around herself and shivered slightly, pressing together and causing shocks to run through her moderately sized breasts. Her long shapely legs accelerated their walk towards the pool's edge. Seeking the warmth of the water, she hastily got into it, sinking her firm, shapely, round butt on the stone bank. The warm liquid helped enveloped her body in coziness. Wave after light wave formed a steady rhythm and Irelia's breathing started to imitate it. Her eyes were locked on the sea, looking at the waves, watching the seagulls and looking at the sun's reflection on the water.

The warrior took a deep breath and closed her eyes, emptying her head. She gave up control over her body, the only movement being her perfectly shaved breasts heaving up and down with each breathing and the light rocking of her torso caused by the tender waves crashing against her body.

Irelia felt herself cooling down, focusing her mind on a steady and even breathing. She was about to enter a sort of trance, when something interrupted her. Something cool, scaly and slightly slimy.

The warrior jumped and yelped in surprised. Water splattered around her, drenching her formerly dry hair and face. Her blades shot from inside her house and hovered next to her, at her ready.

 _"Whatthehellwasthat?"_

Giggling came from next to her. Nami was floating in the water right in front of her, grinning cheeky.

 _"Boo!"_ The half-human laughed.

Irelia stared down into the mermaid's unusual and somewhat creepy eyes. The sea dweller winked at her. The warrior sighed and relaxed, ordering her blade to sink down to the floor.

 _"Hey Ire!"_

Irelia sighed again, so much for her concentration. She closed her eyes again and tried to regain her focus. It didn't succeed as Nami carefully raised her finger and trailed it's tip along the curve of Irelia's neck. Jumping again but keeping her eyes closed this time, the Ionian grew slightly annoyed.

 _"Hello Nami. May I ask you to leave me be for a while? I'm trying to meditate."_

Irelia didn't notice but Nami pouted. The mermaid was bored. And Nami coudln't help herself but being annoying when she was bored. On her swim through the seas today, Nami noticed a couple of humans on the beach, a male and female. The man had rubbed his fingers between the woman's legs for some reason, and the female giggled and whispered something to the male to which he laughed. Maybe Irelia would say something funny to her as well, freeing her of her boredom?

She focused her mind and called upon her powers as the tide caller. Pointing her fingers at the light waves in front of her, they started to get stronger and crashed against Irelia's body with more force. She also manipulated the temperature of the water. It was too warm for her liking.

Irelia frowned, shivered and clenched her arms around her. Sighing in exasperation, she opened her eyes again and glared at Nami. Her voice was still polite as ever, but her eyes were dripping from annoyance.

 _"I know you cooled the water down. Can you please warm it up again?"_

Nami pouted again – and despite her annoyance with the Mermaid, Irelia had to admit she was cute that way. Irelia also had noticed the waves became stronger, but she didn't mind it – it felt good. The water got warmer again, warmer than it was before. It had already been comfortably warm before, now it was like the warrior was taking a bath in the bathtub. She sighed, closed her eyes again and tried to block out Nami poking her legs. The mermaid was annoying.

Blocking her presence out worked fine for a few minutes until Nami leaned in, a bit to close for comfort. Her fingers started poking the warrior's inner thighs and crept upwards, coming dangerously close to her most private part. When Nami poked her labia, her eyes shot open and her hand downwards, grabbing the mermaid's wrist and pulling her away from her nethers. Her face was flushed from the touches. Worst yet, the tender poking, warm water and the waves that hit her breasts and lower regions alike caused her to feel a bit aroused.

 ** _"Stop that!"_**

Nami looked at her confused and curious.

 _"Why?"_

Irelia groaned in frustration. The mermaid was like a child – despite her own impressive rack she'd carried on her. Irelia never understood the reason for a fish-human-hybrid to have breasts when Nami anatomically clearly was no mammal, but nature was weird. Not being her stoic self anymore, Irelia made up a hasty explanation.

 _"Because... it's bad manners! Yeah, bad manners!"_

Nami still looked as confused as she did before. She poked Irelia's labia again, squishing together the soft, fleshy lips of the warrior.

Irelia couldn't help but flush and let a slight moan escape her lips. It'd been weeks since she'd been touched as intimately by somebody other than herself. She'd been with Riven before, but since Riven acquired the Ionian citizenship not too long ago, she was quickly elevated into the Ionian army as a direct subordinate of Irelia. As liberal as Ionia was in terms of sexuality, they still didn't like the idea of a superior sleeping with his or her subordinate. Unbeknownst to her, she'd spread her legs when Nami's poking continued.

Nami grinned. Finally some sort of reaction, though it wasn't something funny but rather... weird. However, being her curious, playful self, she wanted to know what came after the weird noises.

The mermaid poked again and again, always getting the same weird reaction. The warrior tried to fight it, but it felt too good. Nami had increased the force of the waves again, sending strong tides against her sensitive breasts. Her nipples poked out from her swimsuit and only got harder when wave after wave of warm and steadily rocking water hit them. Irelia was at the mermaid's mercy. She wanted to stop the caress, it was weird and not right since she still had feelings for Riven, but she couldn't help it. The mermaid's fingers poking against her labia was sending shiver after shiver through her.

 _"St...op that, will y-ah-ou?"_ Her mouth was saying this, but she didn't even thought of raising her blade. She was enjoying it too much.

Nami laughed cheekily. _"Nope. By the way, what's that water?"_

Irelia blushed heavily and averted her eyes in embarrassment. She'd gotten wet and her juice mixed with the pool water. Nami, having control over water, felt every change in it. Before she could make up a half-assed lie, Nami's finger slipped past the off her swimsuit and poked her crotch directly. Nami looked down at the change in sensation and noticed the pushed-aside cloth. She looked up at Irelia curiously.

 _"Weird. Didn't know you grow seaweed. Do all humans grow seaweed?"_

Irelia groaned. This was getting really embarassing. When the warrior didn't answer, Nami poked her nethers directly again, pushing a bit harder this time. Her fingertips parted the lips and poked at her entrance.

 _"Do they?"_

Irelia moaned. _"Y-Yes, they d-do."_

The mermaid nodded satisfied before she noticed something.

 _"Ew, you're all sticky. Why are you all sticky? I'll do you a favor and wash you."_

Irelia's eyes widened. If the hot water would start to float inside her and rock her from the inside, she would come for sure.

"No no, n-no need."

Nami answered by pulling her lips apart. Instantly, the water started to touch her entrance at a steady rhythm. The warrior had to supress a surprised but lustful moan.

 _"Rubbish! Friends need to keep friends clean and we're friends, aren't we? Wait just a second."_

Nami used her powers to drain the pool of water. Irelia's body was exposed to the cool air, her legs spread and swimsuit shoved aside, leaving her bared and wet hole out to the open. The water began to flow into the pit again, but only at hip-height. Nami still spread Irelia's lips apart when a stream of water pressed against her entrance again. The stream grew in force until it pushed inside. The warm liquid started to rock inside of Irelia, giving her pleasure like she'd never had before. Unconsciously she started to knead her breasts with her right and rub her clit with her left.

 _"Irelia, what are you doing?"_

Through her cloudy mind full of naughty thoughts and pleasurable feelings she muttered something of washing herself properly. Nami's mouth formed a perfect "O" when she understood.

 _"So you humans wash yourself like that? Us Marai masturbate that way."_

Irelia barely register her words properly since the first waves of her orgasm started to wash over her. She put more pressure on her breasts, kneading the molds with force, pulling her nipples and rubbing her clit at increasingly furious speed.

The warm water pumping in and outside of her did the other thing. When Nami's finger accidentally slipped on her wet skin and entered her as well, she moaned furiously and her mind went blank. Her body started to spasm in shocks of ecstasy and her gushing juices mixed with the seawater. The orgasm was quick and heavy. Her nethers almost cramped themselves and her love juice shot from deep within, some even hitting Nami's face. When she slowly started to calm down, she opened her hazy eyes and looked down at the Mermaid. The girl looked up at her with a curious expression.

 _"You humans are loud when you wash yourselves."_

Irelia caught her breath. Could it really be that the mermaid had no clue of sexuality? She then remembered what Nami said. Taking a deep breath and steadying her voice, she addressed the mermaid.

 _"... Wait."_

Nami cocked her head, looking at her curiously. _"Hm?"_

The warrior looked her in the eyes again. _"You said you masturbate?" How the hell can you masturbate?"_

Nami blushed and smiled shyly. _"Well, we shove aside our scales and then start to rub. That's why I'm surprised you just wash yourself like that."_

Irelia facepalmed. It was incredibly embarrassing to her, but she opened her mouth to clear up the situation.

 _"Well, you see..."_

A few minutes later, Nami was on her tail, repeatedly bowing her head to Irelia and muttering her excuses.

-fin

* * *

 **A/N:**  
Again, I hope you liked it.

As for your support, thank you - I uploaded the first chapter of this compilation two days ago and already have 6 requests as of this writing. This story was the last story that I had already finished, meaning the next thing will be a request - a little something about a male (the reader) having some fun with Ahri and Kata. Lucky bastard... Whatever the case, I'll do them in order I received them, so please be patient. I try to get them done ASAP and in acceptable quality, but I'm having some things to do in my private life as well so I mightn't be able to write every day. Whatever the case, I hope you'll continue reading.

Well, I'm out for now.

Peace,

Saro.


	6. A Wet Night

**Requested by:** Johnny TheEpic Chhun

 **Characters:** Ahri, Katarina, one lucky as hell OC.

 **Tags:** F/F/M, threesome, creampie, fingering, cunnilingus, fellatio, handjob

 **Word Count:** 4244

* * *

The music was throbbing out of the speakers. Sona had been invited and decided to honor a club in the small city right outside the Institute of War with her presence. She let the records spin on her turntables. Just as her newest smash hit, it was called "Concussive", hit the ears of the dozens of people pressed together in the stuffy room, I went for the bar to get myself another beer.  
I had been lucky to get in here in the first place. Sona's grandiose body that left nothing to imagination in her skin-tight latex suit she wore when she was working as a DJ outside of the rift had males swarm the entrance like mots swarm a lightning bulb.  
I had to fight my way through the crowd flocking to the only source of refreshment – or at least that's what I thought all the people stood there for. But no, the bar-maiden surely was responsible for the literal stampede on the bar as well. She stood there, great tits tucked away under a tight red tank top. She obviously wore no bra, her sweat caused the cloth to cling to her marvelous chest and it's every curve. The shirt showed off her midriff as well. She was slim, but not particularly built. No abs or anything showed through her skin. Wide were her hips and an ass to drool over was jammed into tight, black jeans. The jeans accentuated her long and sensual legs. Meaty, curvaceous upper thighs slimmed down into perfectly shaped calves.  
That in itself was great to look at and I felt a certain pang in my loins, caused by the way her voluptuous tits wiggled under the tank top, but what really sold her was her face. It looked like as if it was a gift from the Gods. Full, sensual lips that moved in chatter with all her – horny – costumers and curled into smiles that were cute and very tempting at the same time. White skin with weird whisker-like facial markings framed exotic, yellow eyes.  
The skin in turn was framed by luscious locks of hip-long, black hair, styled to perfection to look classy and wild at the same time. If one thought her eyes and facial markings were unusual, one needed to only throw a glance at the fox ears growing out of her head and the – how bizarre! - white tails protruding from her waist.  
I'm wasn't used to seeing weird beings around me, I just arrived at my new job as part of the League's staff. Already, I've seen many champions, but her, I've never seen her before. My interest piqued, I pressed my way through the exclusively male pack. I got a lot of annoyed grunts and unfriendly words, but my resolve to talk to this exotic woman was stronger than my reluctance of provoking trouble.  
When I finally reached the counter, I leaned myself on it and within her earshot. She handed a man his Vodka Bull, winked at him with a smile and turned to me.  
 _"Hey hun, what are you having?"_  
I put on my best "I'm a cool guy trying to pick you up" face and answered.  
 _"Whatever you're having."_  
She smiled at me. Her smile was genuine, I could tell from the way her ears poked up. She most likely heard only lame pick up phrases all evening long, so chances were, she liked my approach.  
 _"I doubt you can handle it."_  
I leaned over the bar.  
 _"If I can, I get your number."_  
She laughed and pushed me away playfully, but not without clearly running her finger along my chest.  
This time she leaned towards me, giving me – and the people surrounding me – a great view into her impressive cleavage. I could feel my loins getting hot again. There was something particularly sexy, particularly... charming about her. I had met my fair share of really hot babes, but she aced them.  
She whispered in my ear before biting my earlobe lightly. A shudder ran through my body. The girl knew how to tease men.  
 _"Sorry, won't happen. My girl wouldn't like it."_  
I couldn't suppress a naughty grin.  
 _"Your girl?"_  
She winked at me and leaned backwards again and nodded to the stairs leading up to Sona's stage.  
 _"See that redhead?"_  
She was right, a redhead stood there, hair arms crossed and scanning the room. It was obvious she was Sona's security. Her hair and lips were the color of freshly spilled blood. A bored look was on her beautiful face. Her beauty however was arguably marred by a gushing red scar running all the way from her forehead down to under her eye... Wait, I knew her.  
 _"Yeah. I've seen her before in the league."_  
The fox girl smiled at me again. She bit her lips, clearly thinking of something.  
 _"My girl. Let's play a game. Tell me her name and I tell you mine."_  
Her bad luck – I was good with names.  
 _"Katarina. Katarina Du Couteau, the Sinister Blade to be precise."_  
The girl looked at me for a second before bursting out laughing. She didn't even notice the men beside me getting slowly but surely annoyed that she talked with me and ignored them.  
Her lips curled into a grin again, containing a coy note to it.  
 _"Impressive. OK, you won. I'm Ahri, the Nine-Tailed Fox."_  
I told Ahri my name and we shook hands. I noticed the people around me getting more and more aggravated and bumping into my back quite painfully now. I decided to back down before they got really pissed. Horny and maybe already drunk men could be scary folk and I haven't seen much security all evening long with Katarina being the sole exception.  
 _"Say Ahri, how about we continue to talk once there's less folk? And give me a beer. "_  
The fox blinked at me before smiling wryly and handing me my drink.  
 _"Oh my, I haven't noticed the people. Yeah, let's talk later. I'll get Kat to tag along."_  
She lightly knocked her head in a very cute gesture. I placed the money on the counter, winked at her and forced my way back out through the crowd. Sona's set had gotten progressively more intense and she was now playing some sort of music that the people in Piltover called "Dubstep". Strong rhythms rocked the crowd on the dance floor. I as well felt like dancing so I made my way to the dance floor.

 **\- Several hours later-**

I awoke to a marvelous and wonderful sight. White cheeks were hovering over my eyes. Nine white tails grew out of the tailbone and flailed about lightly. The cheeks were spread and revealed the owner's most private parts to me. Light black hair covered the labia. Clear, sensually smelling juices ran down her thighs and occasionally dropped on my face. Ahri's lower lips revealed the soft pink of the fox's nethers to me.  
Speaking of nether regions, mine felt great. They were kissed and licked by warm, wet tongues. Wait – tongues? It certainly felt that way. My schlong towered a good seven inch above the rest of my body. It's entire length got carefully and almost painfully slowly licked. When the tongue hit my glans, I shuddered. It felt amazing.  
Not as amazing as the following feeling of my rod being shoved down Ahri's throat and being enveloped by warm slickness and tender sucking, but amazing still.  
Even better was the addition of my balls being sucked vigorously. The sucking on both rod and balls stopped and the licking on my dick resumed, this time with both tongues focusing on my shaft. However, my balls were teased and played with by soft, smooth hands. They rolled my testicles between them, tucked at the skin and clenched them together when the hand formed a fist. It hurt quite a bit, but at the same time it felt great. Ahri's tongue meanwhile licked the topside while the other tongue licked the underside. I couldn't see who the other tongue – and the hand kneading my balls - belonged to, but Ahri clarified the mystery.  
 _"I love this, Kat. Take a look at this fine specimen of a dick. Long, thick, hot and smooth."_

Katarina mumbled an answer I couldn't understand and continued licking. I could literally hear Ahri's hunger for my meat. The question was simply – how did I end up here. My thoughts dispersed though when her tongue resumed it's work.

Shiver after shiver ran through my body when I finally realized my dangerously fast approaching orgasm. It didn't help that they both were great at what they did. My member was literally soaked in their drool mixed with my precum. The mix ran down my shaft on all sides. Either it got caught in my pubes or it dripped down between my legs and onto my sack. It was all a hot, wet mess. And I couldn't recall the last time I felt this amazing.

Ahri's dripping honey pot hovering over me, slowly covering my face in her juices, the feeling of her nipples scratching along my stomach every now and again and the sensation of having my balls kneaded, with that tiny bit too much force, finally sent me over the edge. Shot after shot of hot spunk shot out of my rod. I could hear Ahri giggle. No clue where my semen landed, but she liked the result. It was one hell of an orgasm, and it still wasn't over when the two women stopped licking.  
A warm hand wrapped itself around my member instead. I couldn't see who the hand belonged to – not that I'd complain about seeing Ahri's beautiful snatch hovering over my face – but whoever was the owner of these five fingers and a palm had no mercy. My penis was grabbed into a deathgrip. The hand instantly fell into moderate speed and wanked me while I was still shooting out my load. It was literally milking my dick until I felt there was nothing left to milk out.  
 _"Wow. The fourth shot and it's still so much. He's a vigorous one."_

For the first time, I head Katarina's voice. It had a chilling, sadistic touch to it. Counting one and one together, it wasn't hard to guess who'd just wrung me out. Ahri rolled off me. Her long, shapely left leg swung over my head and she simply dropped on her back. My eyes wandered over her body. Her large, bare breasts slightly fell to her upper body's side. Her nipples were a light brown and rock hard. My glance wandered downwards. She had a bit more meat on her than I expected, but she had the perfect body. Her mons pubis was covered by a neatly kept, wide landing strip.

Her hand wandered to my exhausted member, playing with it. My glans was hypersensitive and no matter how smooth her hands were and how slick my dick was from the mix of semen and drool clinging to it, I still jerked. My eyes wandered downwards. I saw Katarina kneeling between my legs, her head placed on my right thigh. Her hands were running around her face in search for semen that clung where it shouldn't. She found some in her hair and pulled it out. A thick, white and sticky string stretched between her red mane of hair and her finger tips before tearing. The lower half of my spunk snapped back and landed on her hair again, causing her to frown.  
 _"I understand you need semen every now and again to stay as you are, but really, why do I have to join you all the time you're out for cock?"_  
Ahri pouted, shot forward and planted a kiss on Katarina's lips.  
 _"Dunno."_  
Ahri placed her lips on Katarina's again and gave her an intense kiss. I could hear the wet noises their lips made when they crushed together and their heated nose breathing. Their kiss broke and the fox licked her lips, clearing off her -presumably- girlfriend's spit and the rest of my cum that still clung to her mouth. All the while, her hand played with my rod, trying to get me hard again. It failed and with a sigh, Ahri's eyes wandered to my face. She blinked once or twice before her lips turned upwards, giving me a brilliant smile.  
 _"Hey! You're awake. Why didn't you say anything?"_  
I didn't even need to lie.  
 _"Cause I was too busy being distracted by the two of you sucking my dick and your pussy hovering over my face."_  
Ahri tipped her fingers to her lips.  
 _"Yeah, makes sense."_

The fox seemed to be a bit of an airhead. Katarina facepalmed. She looked down again at my meat before glancing at me, biting at me and with a look that was a mix of lust and sudden shyness – chances are, she wasn't expecting me to wake up anytime soon.  
 _"Think you can get it up again?"_  
I looked at her incredulous. If Katarina, who finally finished freeing her hair from my jizz, was to believed, I already blew four loads. It's nothing I'm proud of, but usually I'd be spent after two shots.  
 _"Maybe little me becomes lively after a while again. Give me a break."_  
Ahri sighed and nodded. Just as I started I might have offended her, a devious grin appeared on her lips. Without another word, she swung her left leg over my face again, letting me stare right up into heaven once more. She placed her knees next to my forearms, leaving my hands free.  
 _"But while your friend is down, you can make good use of that mouth of yours. And dear, get over here."_

Katarina grunted – obviously I was wrong, it seemed as if Ahri wore the breeches in their relationship.  
I could feel the weigh of the redhead's head moving away from my leg and the weight of another person on the bed. Ahri's tails sneaked past her back and wrapped themselves around Katarina's approaching form, pulling her close. She whispered something into her girlfriend's ear that I couldn't hear before lowering her lewd mouth down on my face slowly.  
Her smell hit me first. It was a sweet scent of sweat and lust. Ahri wasn't as wet anymore as she was when I woke up, but the evaporating fluids gave off a tantalizing fragrance. However, just as I wanted to lick the delicious lips, I could feel Ahri lean her body to her left before she took my arm. My hand trailed along smooth, firm skin covering slender legs before finally coming to rest on a supple, round piece of flesh – Katarina's ass as my mind soon realized. The fox moved my hand along her girlfriends behind, letting me cope a good grasp of the assassin's firm rear.  
Just as I got accustomed to the soft sensation on my hand, the fox moved my arm away. I heard the girl whisper something, but once again, I couldn't hear it - what I did notice was a shift in weights though. Two separate points weighed down on the mattress – Kata had spread her legs. Ahri took control over my arm again and moved it back where it was before. Instead of supple, round flesh my fingers bumped against soft, slightly moist flesh. I could hear Katarina yelp – it didn't took a genius to figure out where my hand was placed. In contrast to her girlfriend, her nether regions were free of hair. Ahri guided my hand along the velvety texture of Katarina's lower lips. She ground my hand against Katarina's private area again and again, building up a steady rhythm. I could feel the assassin growing wet, her juices seeping onto my fingers. The slickness reduced the already very little friction there was even more, causing my fingers to slide faster and faster. Katarina moaned in a sweet voice, a voice that was vastly different from her cold voice before. Ahri giggled before I could feel her shifting forwards, kissing Katarina. The assassin riding my fingers had started to rock her hips in synch with my fingers.

I only noticed the women on top of me letting go of my arm when she placed one hand on her butt, teasingly spreading her cheeks even more and her other hand snaking down my body, down to my crotch.  
Blood was rushing back into my loins and Ahri wasted no time making good use of this fact. Her warm, soft hand wrapped itself around my semi-erect member before carefully moving up and down. She was much more tender than Katarina, whose lips were still locked with hers.  
She broke her kiss, threw a glance over her shoulder, looking down on me with demanding, commanding eyes.  
 _"What are you waiting for?"_  
Ahri said nothing more but instead leaned in again, silencing her loudly moaning girlfriend with her tongue again.  
My own tongue shot out of my mouth. Not wasting any time, it started to lick the inner side of Ahri's thighs, catching what was left of her earlier wetness. My tongue trailed the inner side of the joint as well as possible - a sweet and sour taste spread on my taste buds.  
Soon however, I ran out of honey to lick up and my tongue ventured to it's destination. Her flesh gave in when I poked it with my tongue. I could feel her hair tickle my tongue, but it wasn't an unpleasant feeling and I kept creeping my way to Ahri's core. Her parted lips revealed her pink, tender and sensitive flesh. I pressed my head upwards, her damp lips meeting my lips, and cheeks, smearing first trails of her juices all over them. My tongue licked all the length of her pussy it could reach – which wasn't much. I could reach her clit just barely. Ahri noticed what I was trying to do and tilted her pelvic to give me better access. I closed my eyes, concentrating on all the sensations around me. My tongue snaked it's way through her jungle, finally reaching her sensitive nub, causing the woman atop of me to tense for a second. I took it as a good sign and decided to focus on her clit - her hungry hole would be filled soon anyway. My lips closed themselves around the delicate pearl, sucking on it tenderly.  
I could hear her muffled moans.  
My eyes opened and I looked upwards. I didn't see much beside Ahri's glorious ass, but I could hear two women moaning. Katarina had wrapped her arms around Ahri's back, hugging herself to her girlfriend for stability. I could hear her curse aloud in bliss. Her hips were still rocking along my fingers, causing her juices to smear all over my them, my palm and all the way to my wrist. The fox was less vocal, she instead whimpered every now and then, but she shrieked when I nibbled ever so lightly on her clitoris.  
I myself had to resist a lustful moan. My dick started to feel good again, passing the earlier numbness from being wrung out like a wet cloth. The sensations of Ahri's velvety hand only got more smooth and silky when she used my precum as lubricant.  
Ahri shivered heavily before, with unsteady knees, raising her nether regions from my face. Sweet, sticky strings of her juices clung to my lips and cheeks and I licked the juices off as effectively as possible to savour her taste some more. With weak, slow movements, Ahri swung her left leg over my head again, careful not to topple over. Slowly, she shuffled down to my own nethers on her knees.

My eyes gave me yet another present, the umpteenth this evening. On my left, Katarina had slowed down, helping herself with her hands. She kneaded her own supple breasts with lustful moans, her head thrown back. Moan after moan came from her mouth until finally, all movement stopped, she simply toppled over onto my stomach and raised a hand to her mouth. It didn't have much effect however as her cries of ecstasy echoed through the gaps in her fingers. Gushes of clear liquid shot out of her, splattering the sheets and pooling on my palm. Her orgasm was short, but heavily, rocking her body forcefully. After the last spasm, she rolled onto her back, closed her eyes and tried to catch her breath. Not too long after, she rolled off my body, curled into a ball and simply fell asleep.

My attention and eyes were pulled off the beautiful woman who laid next to me when said woman was kissed by Ahri. I looked the fox straight in the eye and she winked at me before leaning back all the way, keeping her balance by placing one of her hands on my knees.  
Her other hand took my member and slowly, almost painfully so, trailed it across her dropping wet womanhood. Ahri raised her hips some more and placed the tip of my member at her entrance. It was one of the hottest sights I'd ever experienced. I could see her juices running down her legs or dripping into my sack. The incredible feeling of my glans rubbing against her tender, slick flesh almost drove me over the edge, but that feeling was nothing compared to what came next.  
Ahri very slowly sank her hips downwards, pushing me into her, all the while locking her eyes with mine. I could see her hunger, her lust and her naughtiness in those yellow orbs. Shiver after shiver ran through me as I could feel her every fold and bump on her walls, caressing and massaging my dick as it ventured further and further inside her. When my bare dick finally kissed her womb, I had to muster all self control I had left to not shoot my load immediately.  
Once I was in all the way, Ahri rested for a few seconds before she began to hump me. Her hips moved up and down at a slow pace, giving the both of us all the time we needed to savor each other. Ahri's folds massaged my member in an amazing way, squelching my rod with her incredible tightness – if she wasn't so wet and slick, I'm sure things would have been painful for me.  
Lewd smacking noises echoed through the room, mixed with our moans. Ahri's voice was as sweet as honey and smooth as silk while my moans were rough and uneven.  
My member felt even better when my sex partner increased the speed of her movements. The desire to orgasm came back, but I tried to fight it – which wasn't easy given the insanely stimulating feelings that crushed down on my sensitive rod.  
However, Ahri neared her own orgasm quite audibly. Her hand on my knee was gone and was know kneading her huge breasts while her other hand was down at her nether regions, rubbing and pinching her clitoris. Her moans grew faster and faster, as did the movement of her hands. The lewd noises grew louder and louder until her orgasm shook her. She fell over, her head landed on my chest. The muscles in her pussy sent the tight canal into a series of convulsions. My dick was still buried in her when she cramped down on me while still shaking her hips at a steady pace. More and more juices poured out of her, making everything that much slicker. I tried to soak everything inside of me, enjoying every second, but my mind got blank. What tipped me over was her pleading, orgasm-ridden voice when she asked me to cum inside of her.  
I groaned and let go. Shots of white spunk splattered her insides in my color, most of my sperm however shot directly into her womb. Lustful moans were my reward as I felt my balls being emptied yet again. I nearly felt like passing out from the satisfaction and the force of my release.  
As soon as my orgasm ended, exhaustion caught up to me. The only things I felt before drifting off to sleep were a peck on my cheek and my member leaving Ahri's snatch with a wet plopping noise.

 **\- The next morning -**

After a shower and quick breakfast, I left Ahri's and Katarina's apartment. How they managed to take me to their flat in institute of war without anybody noticing was above me. When I stepped out of the door, I turned to the fox girl who was looking even better than yesterday. She looked happy with herself and the world and utterly satisfied. Before I gave her a good bye kiss, I remembered what I wanted to ask her when I woke up after they started without me.  
 _"Say Ahri, how did I end up in your bed."_  
The woman grinned at me.  
 _"Why do you wanna know?"_  
I rubbed my head in uneasiness.  
 _"Well, it's a bit embarrassing that I can't remember how I got to have fun with you two hot girls."_  
Her grin broadened and she pulled me into an embrace.  
 _"Let's just say I was right and you couldn't handle the drink."_  
I stared at her dumbfounded before laughing. She winked at me and closed the door.  
Later that day, I found a piece of paper inside my trousers with a telephone number.

 **-fin**

* * *

 _A/N:_  
Phew, that was a tough one to be honest.

I already know it's not gonna be good since I had to make most things up and remember what I could from reading other smut, Hentai Manga and watching porn since I never had a threesome in real life, thus absolutely zero indications besides my fantasy. Also, sorry that Kat got too little attention, I honestly had no idea how to properly include her.

As I wrote above, this was requested by Johnny TheEpic Chhun, and I have to phrase an excuse here: sorry mate, you asked me to write from a male champs PoV but I had no idea what champion to take so I just decided to go for an OC.

Hope you still like it.

With that said,

Enjoy it,

Saro.


	7. The Mage and The Assassin

**Requested by** : BattlePope

 **Request:** Lux finds out that Garen has been spending less time with her and more time with his new girlfriend, Katarina. Lux is upset about this, so she confronts Katarina, who is working out in the gym, and tells her to stop. Katarina replies that she will only stop if Lux can beat her in a martial arts match, but if Katarina wins then she gets to have her way with Lux, so they both get suited up in gym shorts and sports bras (black for Kat, white for Lux) and head over to the fighting ring. As they fight, they get very sweaty (emphasize this throughout the /u/), but Katarina eventually wins, and she then gets to dominate Lux right there and then in the ring. As she does so, Katarina spanks her, teases her about her smaller breasts, teases her about not lasting very long before coming, and a few other things that I'll leave to your creativity.

 **Characters:** Lux, Katarina

 **Tags:** Fighting, jealousy, traces of Yandere, spanking, humiliation, S/M,

 **Word Count:** 5990

* * *

Lux had had that feeling for a while. Lately, her brother Garen had spent less and less time with her – he was out when she came home, he came home after she was asleep, he was obviously not honest how he spent his time and one day, she found red lipstick on his shirt's collar. If he came home at all that was.

She knew it wasn't normal for her to be so obsessive of her brother, but she was jealous – Garen was all she had left after her parents sent her off to the Demacian army. And now something – someone- was taking him away from her.

She set out to stop this. And soon enough, she knew who was responsible for her brother's change in behavior – their fellow Champion Katarina. She'd never liked that woman. The Noxian was cruel, sadistic and in general unpleasant to be about. Lux had no idea what her brother saw in her, but she knew she couldn't simply sit idle. They were enemies even before and now they were a couple? What kind of bizarre logic was this? Things being as they were, Lux was convinced: Garen was hers.

Lux used her contacts and connections to find Katarina to confront her. The woman worked out at a women-only gym every other day around noon. Lux set her goal – the next day, she'd put an end to this.

 **-The next day-**

 _"Du Couteau!_ " Lux headed straight for the assassin who was seated at a training tool, aimed to strengthen her back. Some other women, league champions and peasants alike, looked up surprised at her voice before minding her own business again – Lux paid them no heed. It took her a lot of conviction to actually show up at the gym, she was terrified of the woman. They had met before on the rift and even if they were on the same team, they couldn't stop their hostility.

The Noxian finished her set and turned to her. Her cold green eyes turned to Lux and her characteristic tiny hint of a smirk showed itself, almost taunting the blonde mage. Kat swept the sweat off her brow with the back of her hand. Strands of her blood red hair clung to her forehead.

 _"My, if isn't Tiny-Tits. Kid's section's over there."_ Nodding to her right, she was about to turn again to continue her training when Lux placed a hand on Katarina's shoulder, forcing her to face her. The assassin's face fell into a frown.

 _"Touch me again, pretty, and it's the last thing you'll feel with that hand."_ Her icy eyes bore themselves in Lux' blue orbs, which weren't much warmer. Finally, Katarina gave a short, haughty cackle.

 _"What do you want, Crownguard?"_

Lux cleared her throat before taking a deep breath.

 _"Stay away from my brother."_

The Noxian blinked for a second before bursting into a laughing fit. She placed her palm on her forehead and threw her head into her neck, still laughing. Her supple chest heaved and jittered as it was shook by mirth. Finally, Katarina's laughing died down slowy. Yelping for breath, she turned to Lux who had an intense hatred burning in her eyes. She was expecting resistance, but not being laughed at aloud – people were already looking, muttering to each other.

 _"Oh wow, you're precious. Really cute."_

Lux stepped closer, shoving the other woman against the back of the tool. Her anger from being humiliated was bigger than her fear of Katarina keeping word about cutting her hand off. The mage leaned down, glaring daggers in Katarina's eyes.

 _"Who said I was kidding?"_

The Noxian grinned at her, staring back in her eyes completely unimpressed. The assassin stared into Lux's face until her grin broadened.

 _"You're in love with your brother. That's sick. But he loves me – and he showed me yesterday. Man he was good, better than usual. My crotch still aches."_

Her taunting showed effect. Lux pressed her against the tool harder before slapping the assassin square in the face.

 _"Shut up, skank."_

Kat laughed again. She had hit Lux' sore point and enjoyed the other girl's reaction.

 _"know what Tiny-Tits, let's make a deal. I'll fight you for him. If you win, I'll look for a new man to satisfy me. If I win, you'll be my new plaything for a while."_

Lux shot backwards, her face red. The idea was absurd. And both of them were women should bad come to worst. It wasn't natural. For Garen's sake however...

 _"You're depraved to the core, aren't you?"_

The Noxian's lips curled into a smile again.

Lux snorted and continued. _"But you have yourself a deal. Classic one on one, who hits the floor first and stays there for ten seconds loses."_

 **\- Some time later-**

Each of them was in a locker room in the gym's cellar. They agreed to have a martial arts match, the reasoning being that both of them were part of their cities' military, so both had received training. Even though Lux didn't spend much time in the gym, she still was quite confident in her close-combat skills if the need arose. The Demacian army was trained in more of a self-defensive style. Lux had no idea what the Noxians were trained in, but Noxus being Noxus, she assumed it was something reckless and offensive.

Lux tugged at her attire. She wore her sports cloth, white shorts and sports bra. Looking at her in the mirror, she inspected her look. Checking her outfit had become a habit, she was a spy for Demacia anyway.

She sighed when she look at her chest. Grinding her teeth, she had to admit that Katarina was right, her bosom was quite small – they had a nice shape and were firm, but they were still small. Other than that though, she was happy with the rest of her body. She had curves where they ought to be, but she was more on the fragile, tender side of women, with her slim legs, small, firm butt and flat stomach.

Since she didn't need much muscles being a mage, from the looks of it, she was soft and squishy. Her physical strength was not to be underestimated, but it didn't show.

What did show was a figure in the mirror behind her. Clad in a black sport bra and very tight shorts, Katarina's reflection grinned at her. Lux frowned and turned around to face her directly.

 _"Ready, Tiny-Tits? Can't wait to have my way with you."_ Her confidence poured out of her every pore. Lux quickly looked her opponent over. Katarina's toned and athletic arms were crossed under her splendid breasts, shaped and firm like ripe pears. The assassin's midriff was toned and the ever so slight trace of her abdominal muscles showed through. Her waist was quite narrow and merged into womanly hips - Lux didn't even need to see her from behind to know Katarina had an amazing ass. Strong, muscular legs grew out of the Noxian's pelvis.

Swallowing slightly from jealousy, Lux had to admit, Katarina had a lot to go for her in the body department. In comparison, she looked scrawny and too much like a kid.

The assassin noticed Lux' looks but said nothing, merely allowing her grin to grow wider. She turned around, made a "follow me" gesture with her left hand and walked out of the mages locker room. Sighing, Lux realized her presumption was right – Katarina's butt was a masterpiece. Aside from a barely noticeable jiggle, it look like it'd been cast in stone.

The Demacian closed her eyes and took deep breaths. She had to win for her brother's sake – Katarina wasn't good for him. Lux left the locker room and followed Katarina. The fighting ring was right in the middle of the cellar. Quickly scanning her surroundings, Lux noticed no-one other than the two of them was present. She wasn't sure whether she was glad about the fact or not. Leading the way, the assassin pulled the ropes apart and stepped into the ring, which was quite spacious with lots of space for dodging. Katarina wasted no time warming up, stretching her body. Her toned, well kept body followed her every order. Lux just now saw how flexible her opponent was – raising her feet to her head was no problem for her.

The mage followed the basic Demacian procedure of warming up. She started jumping up and down, shuffling her legs as they landed and punching the air. She did her best to block out Katarina's laughing. She knew she looked ridiculous. With one last bend downwards, pressing her palms flat on the floor next to her feet, she finished her warm up. Lux raised her body, temperature shooting through her body. She hadn't have physical exercise in a while.

Lux took her place across the assassin and looked her straight in the eyes. The mockery hasn't died down on Katarina's face and Lux slowly but surely got irritated by it.

 _"Ready when you are, Du Couteau."_

Katarina needed no words and simply shot forwards. A low blow aimed straight for her stomach. Lux managed to block it with her right, trying to counter with a strike from her left, aimed at the Noxian's face. Katarina simply jerked her head to the side, her cocky smile still not leaving her luscious lips.

 _"Damn you're slow."_

A quick swipe from her left leg struck Lux' right. The swipe wasn't particularly powerful, it was obvious that Katarina was just playing with her, not taking Lux serious at all. The Demacian frowned still, since the assassin proved that she indeed was slow. Katarina's other hand shot forward, aimed at Lux' shoulder. The punch connected with quite some force and had the desired effect – Lux lost her balance a bit and stumbled backwards. The Demacian toppled backwards and fell into the ropes. She hadn't noticed she let go of the redhead's hand who was standing in the middle of the ring, giggling and winking tauntingly at her.

 _"Your stability is pitiful as well."_

The taunts didn't help and Lux could feel herself getting angry - when engaged in melee combat, she became infamous in her squad to lose her temper, compared to her usual jovial behavior. This was no exception. A gesture brought her to push away from the boundary and back in the ring. Heat was starting to well up in her and first beads of sweat appeared on her forehead.

Katarina charged at her again, her hair flaring out behind her like a burning flame. When she was close, she used her momentum to spin around and tried to kick Lux square in the face. The mage opened her eyes widely in reaction to such a risky move, but manage to dodge, barely in time. However, she was too slow to block another low, but fast kick from Katarina's foot, swiping her off her feet. The Noxian was too fast for her.

Lux caught her fall by rolling backwards over her shoulder and jumped up again. More sweat poured from her pores, the mage could feel drops run down her back, cleavage and armpits. Lux wiped her sweat off her brow and got back into combat stance. To her mild surprise, Katarina had started to sweat as well. Some strands of ruby hair clung to her forehead.

This time Lux took the offense. She got into range while dodging a kick aimed at her stomach before unleashing a flurry of punches. To her utter surprise, one of her right punches managed to brush Katarina's temple. The assassin's retaliation was quick however. Her arm shot forwards, grabbed Lux' carpus and turned her around in one swift motion. Lux groaned as her limb was forced on her back with no chance of escaping the vice-like grip on her wrist. Her left tried to free her, but a swift strike against her ellbow, courtesy of Katarina, caused the arm to go numb temporarily. Lux jerked her shoulders and tried to stomp on the assassin's foot, but she dodged all of the attempts, laughing. The mage didn't stop resisting, but it was futile

Lux felt herself getting hotter and sweating more from both the proximity of the heated woman and the struggle. She could feel sweat running down between her mounds soaking into the cloth. Further down her body, her short's waistband was sucking up the salty water running down her back and stomach.

Lux was in a generally bad situation. She didn't like the closeness of the woman she fought, she hated the feeling of sweating and, worst of all, she was losing and she knew it.

Things only got worse when Katarina started to nibble on her earlobe, involuntarily sending shivers through her body before the other woman blew cool air against her neck, making her shiver yet again from the sensation of air hitting her sweating, hot skin. The assassin's free hand started roaming Lux' body, trailing along the smooth skin of her neck with one finger, smearing Lux' sweat. Her hand wandered further, trailing the sports bra's neckline tenderly. Lux shuddered again. Her mind resented the humiliating treatment, but her body wasn't against the other woman's sensual touches. Katarina's hand glided over the sweat drenched cloth that was Lux' sports bra before suddenly cupping Lux' right breast and squeezing it tightly, starting to rub it. The mage blushed heavily and resumed her struggling with fresh force. Getting her tits groped in the middle of their fight was too much!

A whisper hit Lux' ears, along with another shudder caused by the air on her heated body.

 _"They're so small."_ Another squeeze, more powerful this time. _"But they're spongy and firm."_ A laugh with ever the lightest hint of appreciation escaped Katarina's lips before she did something unexpected – she let go of Lux and pushed her away. The Noxian winked at the blonde seductively. _"I still have to defeat you before I can have my fun with your body."_ Her directness and lewdness caused Lux to blush again, leading to another laugh from Katarina. _"Here I come, cutie."_

The assassin dashed at her opponent again, aiming her left at Lux' right shoulder again. The mage was ready this time and indeed managed to block Katarina's hand, but that was just what the Noxian anticipated. The other side of her feint was locking her left leg around Lux' hip, locking up her mobility.

Lux realized too late what Katarina had in mind. A push from the assassin's right against her chest caused her to topple over and both of them fell to the floor. Katarina quickly unlocked her left leg around Lux' hip before the impact to not damage her leg with all the weight it would came crashing down on it.

While the caster was still lightly dazed from the impact on the mattress, the assassin was already straddling her midriff between her legs and keeping Lux' hands in her own to prevent her from flailing them around in an attempt to get her off her.

Katarina waited with her usual smug life until Lux focused her eyes on her and started to count down. The magician was sweating profoundly from the physical exertion and pain from the blow she took to the stomach. Katarina was slightly surprised when Lux cursed. Her brother wouldn't approve of such foul language.

 _"Ten."_

Katarina's eyes wandered over her opponent's face. Lux looked up at her, blushing and glaring daggers at her. She fought well she had to admit. Of course, Garen was superior in every way, but for a woman without regular exercise, Lux did a good job.

 _"Nine."_

Katarina leaned forward, grinning at the mage. She could feel Lux' breasts squishing against her legs, her white sport bra being slightly see through from all the sweat. Her own garments were soaked as wet, but them being black, one couldn't see her chest's precise outlines as easily.

 _"Eight."_

The Noxian leaned down furhter until her head was next to Lux'. She licked the blonde's soft cheek before drawing a wet line to the magician's ear. She could feel the mage squirm under her, could smell and taste her sweet, fresh sweat.

 _"Seven."_

The assassin drew the tip of her tongue along Lux' outer ear before nibbling at her earlobe again. Katarina could feel the mage squirm under her, but not as strong as before. pulling her mouth away and all but breathe the next number in her ear.

 _"Six."_

Katarina continued to nibble on Lux' earlobe while she dared to let go of Lux' left hand, thus freeing her right. She wasted no time in running her pointer along Lux' smooth jawline teasingly, swearing she could feel the defeated mage stiffen. Curiously, Lux' hand didn't move or try to push her off.

 _"Five."_

Katarina's fingertip trailed along Lux' jaw before sliding to her chin and then following the mage's long, tender neck. She could feel the sweat under her finger and the tension in Lux' muscles. Katarina led her fingers to the Demacian's collarbone, tenderly tracing the bone.

 _"Four."_

Katarina rose her upper body again, her tongue leaving wet strings on Lux' ears as their connection broke. She wanted to see Lux' face. The assassin's finger lifted off Lux' collarbone and was placed behind Katarina's body instead, poking the mage's abdominal wall. The skin was soft and silky, denting in on her touch.

 _"Three."_

Katarina poked the strip of skin she felt between her upper thighs and the waistband of Lux' pants. She poked the skin and drew wide circles on it. Her finger glided along, feeling the mage's tensed stomach-

 _"Two."_

The Noxian looked down at the Demacian to see her bite her lips and look at her in a mix of fear and … desire? No, that wasn't possible. Pushing the thought aside that Lux was enjoying her touch, Katarina slipped her finger under the sweat-drenched waistband of her white sport pants. Her finger glided along Lux underbelly, feeling her slightly protruding hip bones.

 _"One. You lost, Crownguard."_

With that, Katarina pushed her whole downwards, all the way into Lux' nether regions. Lux had been silent all the time, accepting her defeat presumably. However, when Katarina's warm, smooth hand invaded her privates, she jumped and yelped in surprise.

Warm moisture hit her fingertips, and she didn't know whether it was merely sweat from their battle and their warmed up bodies being so close together, or whether the mage was actually aroused. Katarina's palm slid over smooth, hairless skin. When all of her hand was buried in the mage's pants, she curled her fingers around the Demacian's sex and looked down at her, grinning a victorious, teasing smile.

 _"My, you really are a kid still. Or do you shave? Garen does. I don't like it."_

The Noxian ever so slightly started to grind her fingers against Lux small lips. She bites her lips harder and closes her eyes, clearly trying to suppress a moan. The assassin's grin grows wider, now knowing that her defeated opponent is actually liking the attention her nether region receives. The assassin stopped her movements and pulled her hands from the white panties. Katarina bowed down again, whispering in Lux' ears.

 _"I see. You're a masochist. Enjoying being fingered against your will."_

Katarina rose again. Just as she was about to shove the hand back in, she heard Lux' voice, heated and ashamed all the same. Looking down at the mage, she found her blushing furiously and turning her head to the side as to not meet Katarina's eyes.

 _"I'm not."_

Instead of an answer, Katarina merely frowned and held her wet hand in front of Lux' eyes. Clear, sticky strings connected her fingers and emitted a sensual smell. The magician closed her eyes in shame, earning a snickering laugh from Katarina.

 _"Don't lie. You like this. You saw how wet my fingers were. We from your juices. Lux, you're a naughty girl."_

The assassin pressed her hand against Lux' lips. The mage could smell herself on the Noxian's fingers and blushed even more, but kept her lips closed. Katarina was enjoying it as well. Her sadistic side had so much fun right now. She prodded her juice-covered fingers against Lux soft, red lips, leaving sticky specks on her flesh. Finally, Katarina rose her hand from Lux' face and started to suck on her fingers.

The taste was sweet and sour, with a note of salt mixed in. Lux stared up at her in a mix of disgust and curiosity. Her own smell still lingered in her nose and her mind was a bit hazy. It didn't help that she saw Katarina devouring her sticky juice with such vigor.

When the Noxian was finished, she wasted no time in shoving her hand back where it was, coiling her fingers against Lux' mons pubis again. Again, Lux bit her lips, so hard this time that a metallic taste filled her mouth.

 _"So stubborn, so stubborn."_ With more pressure than last time, the assassin rubbed her fingers along Lux' squishy and wet lips. Lux's back tried to flare upwards, but Katarina's weight pressed her down. The Noxian had let go of Lux' other hand and used her left to cup and rub Lux' breasts with it. She could feel hard buds poking through the tight, damp cloth.

 _"Just admit you like it. Moan and scream. Give in to your desire. Really, you're sopping down there and your nipples are rock hard – and I haven't even properly started yet._

To emphasize her words, the noxian pulled her hand out of the white pants a bit, letting her middle and ring finger rest above the Demacian's clitoris, ever so lightly applying pressure on it. Her hand on Lux' chest meanwhile wiggled itself under the skintight cloth, cupping Lux small, firm mound directly, kneading it with quite some force. When she pinched Lux' clitoris, she had broken her opponent's resistance.

A loud, sensual moan escaped from the younger girl's mouth. Katarina laughed.

 _"I knew it."_

Another pinch earned her another sultry moan. Katarina shoved her hands further down Lux' pants again, pressing down on her clitoris with the palm of her hand. Looking for the entrance to the mage's honeypot, the assassin poked her sensitive lips and flesh over and over again, until finally, her pointer found the cavity. Rubbing the entrance ever so slightly, Katarina looked down at Lux again. Fresh sweat glistened on her forehead, neck and cleavage and the mage stared at her with hazy eyes. The crystal blue orbs were dark and demanding. This was all she needed to know. The redhead plunged her pointer and middle finger into the mage's depths. Lux shrieked at the sudden intrusion and the lewd feelings she got from Katarina's warm fingers invading her.

She was tight – very tight. Her muscles clenched down on Katarina's fingers mercilessly - even though Lux was sopping wet, the assassin had troubles building up a steady rhythm.

Katarina wiggled her fingers, rubbing along Lux' sensitive inner walls. Already she could feel the first convulsions. She sped up her fingers gradually, loosening up the tight vagina around her digits slowly but steadily. Loud, naughty and wet noises came from between Lux legs and mixed with the blonde's lustful voice. Katarina felt as if her pounding fingers would shrivel from their exposure to an ever growing amount of wet, slimy lubricant. The dominant woman alternated the speed of her pounding again, slowly pulling out the fingers before pushing them in as fast and hard as possible. When Lux screamed in rampant pleasure, Katarina suspected she found the perfect tempo – and she was proven right when, after a few more pumping motions, Lux' right shot to her mouth and cupped over it while her left clawed itself in the mattress of the training ring.

Spasm after spasm rocked her body when she hit her orgasm. She masturbated, of course she did, but she had never felt like this before. Shuddering moans echoed from between her fingers and her back tried to arch itself upwards, only to be pressed down by Katarina's weigh again. Her mind turned white and she lost all of her her disdain for the woman who just sent her over the edge - abused her and sent her over the edge. Realizing tis made her feel ashamed, but made her orgasm even stronger.

Finally, when her spasms ended she fell to the floor, exhausted. Her head tilted to her side and her mouth hang open, gasping for air.

The display of such an intense orgasm seriously aroused Katarina. She was sure that Lux would feel her juices leaking onto her stomach if she had a clear mind now. However, her top priority was to tease the girl more. She withdrew her hand from Lux' nethers and raised it on eye level. It was drenched in liquid. Quickyl and without any warning, she lowered her hand again and shoved three fingers in Lux' mouth. The mage's eyes widened in surprise but she didn't resist. Instead, much to Katarina's joy, she could feel Lux' tongue slowly and carefully lick her own juices from the Noxian's hand. The assassin couldn't help but taunt the Demacian.

 _"Not only did you cum so fast, now you lick off your juices? What a lewd girl you are. Lewdness needs punishment."_

Without another word, Katarina got off Lux. Her own knees were weak from her arousal and the crotch of her pants stuck to her own lips, but she did her best not to obviously show it. She got down next to Lux and turned her over to the best of her abilities. The defeated and exhausted Demacian didn't resist when her stomach was pressed on the training ring's ground, however she groaned as her mind slowly started to clear. Her left arm served as pillow for her head while her right lazily lay at her side.

Katarina wasted no time grabbing Lux' pants and all but pulled them off her butt, leaving them somewhere alongside the mage's knee pit. Her hands planted themselves on Lux tender, slim upper legs, coping a feel before shoving upwards, feeling the soft skin squishing to make way.

Her hands landed on Lux cute, apple butt. She squeezed the firm flesh, paying careful attention to grind her thumbs along Lux' inner thighs, brushing the edges of her labia and anus when they wandered upwards until they reached Lux' rump. Katarina removed her right and used it to tenderly trail Lux' spine. The blonde moaned when her still sensitive lips got brushed, but yelled out in exasperation when her butt-hole was touched. A quick but hefty slap on her left cheek changed her tone to a shout of pain.

 _"What the fuck are y.."_ Another slap, this time on her right buttock, made her yelp again.

 _"You have no permission to talk, you lewd girl. I'm punishing you."_ Another slap on her left. First red imprints were visible on her light skin.

 _"Stop th.."_ Another slap on her right, another yelp. Lux' eyes teared up. It hurt, it hurt a lot. But she knew it was justified. She revealed her perversion, her masochism – to a Noxian no less, to the woman she wanted to punish. She needed punishment for her failure and her lewdness, it didn't fit her image as a proper Demacian lady of the army. Another slap shocked her body and she ground her teeth.

She could feel the pain on her sore butt and, in stark contrast to that, Katarina's tender finger on her back. Another smack followed, sending shocks through her rear, slightly jiggling the skin. And worst of all, she liked it. Lux felt herself becoming wet again. Her twisted mind confused pain for arousal. She wanted to cry from the humiliation.

Another slap followed, this time between her legs. Her butt took the brunt of the slap, but Katarina's smooth finger poked against her lower lips. The next slap followed, poking against her labia again. And again, and again. Sooner or later her butt was as red as a cherry. Katarina switched hands, hers must hurt already from the forceful skin-on-skin impact – she still continued with trailing Lux' spine in a tender, soothing way. The contrast of pain and comfort drove Lux insane.

After the next slap, the Noxian noticed Lux' wetness. Without a word, she shoved her fingers inside the mage in one go. Katarina pushed until her fingers were buried inside her tight folds to their root – slowly but surely, the pounding began. Lux' orgasm had faded away, but the feeling of her folds being violated again caused her juices to flow in a supple amount again.

Finally Katarina spoke.

 _"I can't believe you. Getting wet from being spanked."_ Every word was accentuated with a shattering smack on Lux' ass – she wouldn't be able to sit for days. It only rose her arousal, causing more lubricants to pour from her, easing up Katarina's pounding. Smack after smack and pound after pound hit her lower body. Lux could feel her second orgasm approaching fast, even faster than before. She didn't even bother to hold back her moans. She was too exhausted to produce the needed energy to force her jaw shut and too aroused to care. Katarina laughed cruelly when she stopped her hands.

 _"Perverse bitch."_

Lux took a moment to sense the absence of her stimulation. With her hazy eyes, she looked at Katarina who smiled at her – cruel, yet weirdly affectionate. Her blue eyes told Katarina everything she needed to know, but she wanted to hear it.

 _"C'mon, say it."_

Lux swallowed what pride she had left. It wasn't much.

 _"Katarina, please, continue."_

She could feel Katarina's finger sliding a bit out of her.

 _"Continue with...?"_

Fighting back tears of humiliation for the sake of her sexual satisfaction, she all but pressed her next words out.

 _"Fingering and slapping me."_

Katarina's answer was swift, brutal and so very satisfying. The assassin shoved her finger back in while smacking Lux' ass harder than before. Katarina lay down next to Lux, still pounding Lux' sopping wet hole and smacking her ass. The assassin scooped closer and softly kissed Lux' cheek. Her lips wandered to the edge of Lux' mouth before opening to breathe a sentence.

 _"Good girl. I like it when you're honest. "_

Her mouth hit Lux'. Their lips pressed together and for a second, Lux mind emptied itself and she forgot everything around her from the surprise until a warm, slimy sensation hit her lips and passed them. Her surroundings came back to her, as did her lust and pain. Her mind jumped into gears again, just enough to open her mouth and let Katarina's tongue invade her. Lux' mind exploded yet again. The first kiss she'd received was nothing special, she actually thought it to be disgusting. When she and Ezreal were a thing, she started to ease up to kissing, but it couldn't compare to the kiss she just received. Her eyes rolled backwards in her socket from the pleasure and arousal from her ravaged hole, sore ass and tenderly, sweetly kissed mouth. Her orgasm was building up faster than before. Her juices splattered on the floor with each of Katarina's movements. Strings of her lubricant clung to her thighs and dripped on the mattress below her, each accompanied by a lewd, wet sound and moaning in Katarina's mouth.

So lost in her approaching orgasm was Lux that she just barely noticed Katarina pausing the smacking to guide Lux' right hand into her own, black panties. She could feel the stickyness in the assassin's panties and clumsily tried to mimic what the Noxian did before. Her fingers brushed through a thick patch of hair until she found Katarina's clitoris – or at least she presumed it was her clit since Katarina jerked her body upon the touch.

Katarina's faster and faster pounding, the steady smacking on her paining ass, Katarina starting to forcefully suck Lux' tongue and the feeling of the assassin's pussy and own arousal against her fingers eventually tipped her over.

Lux' body shook violently, her back arched in a strong way and her tongue slipped out from Katarina's mouth. Scream and moan after another from pleasure and relief washed over her, sending spurt of clear liquid out of her inner depths, covering her legs and the mattress around her nethers in her juice. Lux' folds clenched down on Katarina's fingers violently, locking them inside her. The mage's mind was a complete mess of the feeling of sexual release, satisfaction and shame. She didn't care where she was or who got her off, she only knew that she loved it. It took a good five minutes until her spasms stopped, until her body stopped spurting our her juice on the floor and until her muscles freed Katarina's fingers. When the final wave of her orgasm washed over her, exhaustion caught up. Her booty was sore and her body drained of energy, she could feel a headache coming. Lux had trouble keeping her eyes open and didn't even dared to think about how she'd get home. She only wanted to close her eyes and drift off to sleep.

 **\- some hours later -**

Lux awoke in her bed, dressed in her pajamas and laying on her stomach. Looking outside of the window, she realized it was night. She was about to sit up and get herself something to eat when a hand pushed her into the pillows.

 _"Don't move yet."_

The voice sent shivers down her spine. Lux looked to her side, seeing Katarina leaning against the window. A smile, a genuinely friendly for once, spread across her lips and she winked at Lux when the blonde looked at her. For a split second, she thought Katarina looked beautiful, bathed in the moonlight as she was. She nodded at Lux.

 _"How's your butt doing?"_

Now that Katarina mentioned it, the numb, throbbing pain of her abused flesh shot through her mind. In a sort of reflex, Lux' hand shot to her rear and tenderly touched it, only to take a sharp breath and pull her hand away again.

Katarina laughed without malice in her voice.

 _"Sorry, I overdid it. I'll get you an ointment, be right back."_

She pushed herself off the wall and left the room. Lux lay there, confused and having no clue what the hell was going on. Worse yet, she realized she didn't have the urge to kill Katarina despite how she abused her. Thinking about their encounter, Lux blushed and buried her face in her pillows. Her enemy knew she liked pain. She was done for. Never again would she be able to face the woman.

Just as she thought of Katarina, she came back. Without a word, she took off the blankets and pulled down Lux' pants. Shocked by the sudden touch and boldness, the mage yelped in annoyance.

"Stay still. Ouch, now that I look at it, I really gave you a good thrashing."

Surprisingly tender and with almost no pain, Katarina applied the balm. It felt cool and soothing on Lux' sore behind. Silence fell on them while Katarina treated Lux sore behind. It was a weird situation. Lux didn't see it, but a roughish smile spread on Katarina's lips.

 _"Lux, I broke up with Garen."_

The mage turned her head the best she could and looked the assassin in the eyes. She had lost, why did Katarina still broke up with him? She knew she lost and was doomed to be Katarina's plaything for a while, but still, she hought the assassin loved her brother.

 _"Why?"_

Before she got her verbal answer, she felt it. Katarina's pointer, slick and smooth from the balm, pressed against Lux' anus. The assassin leant forward and kissed Lux' right cheek in an affectionate way. The finger applied more pressure to the unexplored hole.

 _"Cause you're more fun to play with."_

Katarina's finger pushed in, driving the air from Lux' body.

 **-fin.**

* * *

A/N:

Phew. I haven't written so much in a while. Sorry the chapter got so long. At the requester: Sorry that I didn't emphasize the "they get very sweaty (emphasize this throughout the /u/)" part, I tried though. Other than that; I hope you like it.

As for the rest of you, my dear readers, I hope you liked it. I for one think it turned out decently, as per usual, constructive criticism is welcomed and asked for. I hope I manged to fulfill the request other than the already mentioned failed they-get-sweaty-during-the-fight part.

The next story will be Garen x Sona, requested by no other than WaddleBuff. Check his smut out if you haven't, it's awesome.

Kind regards and happy reading,

Saro.


	8. Welcome Home, Soldier

**Requested by** : The one and only WaddleBuff

 **Characters** : Sona, Garen

 **Tags** : multiple creampies, fellatio, fingering, slight intoxication, use of aphrodisiacs.

 **Word Count** : 6557

* * *

 _"Men, you did a great job in protecting my son from dangers."_ King Jarvan III spoke to the Dauntless Vanguard who just returned from a diplomatic journey to Ionia. The journey took a month and all of the soldiers were glad to be back home. The king steered his eyes directly on a young man with short brown hair and a stern face. The soldier in question kneeled on the floor, covered in heavy armor.

 _"Commander Garen. Once again the royal family of Demacia is indebted to you. You and your squad are dismissed."_ The king rose from his throne and nodded to the waiting men, officially ending the audience. After rising from his knees, the young commander, swept out his left hand in a wide arch and audibly spoke the word _"Dismissed!"_ to his subordinates who in turn rose to their feet and marched out of the Hall.

Prince Jarvan IV, who had waited at the sidelines, walked to Garen and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. _"Want to join me for a drink?"_

The soldier shook his head, declining the offer. _"I'm sorry my liege, but all I seek now is the comfort of my own four walls and a meal made by my better half."_

Jarvan grinned at the commander. _"I see. Begone then, don't want to keep Sona wait longer than necessary, do you?"_

Garen saluted, turned on his heels and marched out of the throne room.

 **\- half an hour later -**

Garen unlocked the door to his apartment. He shared his housing with his girlfriend and fellow League champion, Sona. They had met each other on the rift one time or another, but only got to know each other when Jarvan visited one of her concerts and Garen was ordered to be his bodyguard.

After the concert, Garen literally bumped into Sona, knocked her over and invited her to a drink at the bar. Over the time they met each other again and again until finally he confessed to her and they became an official item. A few months ago, he asked her if they should look for an apartment to move in together, and here they were.

As soon as Garen stepped into his home, Sona literally floated into his arms. A look of mild surprise crossed his face when her arms shot forward mid-jump and wrapped themselves tightly around Garen's muscular, broad chest. Her eyes wandered to his face and he could see her beaming at him, eyes full of happiness to see him unharmed and back home.

The musician let go of her hug short after, floated upwards and placed a tender, loving kiss on his lips. Garen sneaked his arms on her back and pressed her close to him, loving the feeling of her closeness and her soft, smooth lips on his own. They stayed that way for a good minute before Sona broke their kiss and beckoned Garen with a movement of her hand to let go of her. He did as she non-verbally asked him to and Sona floated down until her feet landed on the floor. Garen took a moment to soak in her beauty – Sona looked different than she normally did, but was breathtakingly beautiful as always.

Her characteristic, turquoise-and-blond hair was left open and fell past her hips, ending somewhere around knee-height. A simple yet elegant dark green dress hugged her full, somewhat plump figure. It accentuated her infamously large breasts and slim waist before flaring out just above her broad hips. A long, thigh-high cut ran from her right leg all the way down to the floor, exposing said right leg. The smooth skin covered sturdy upper thighs and smooth, well-shaped calves and bare feet.

Garen unconsciously swallowed. Sona had a naturally strong appeal, both from an aesthetic as well as erotic point of view to her, but she managed to plain and simply looked sexy with very little effort – open hair and a form fitting dress was all she needed. The soldier had never seen her wear any sort of jewelry either, Sona simply had no need to.

Sona noticed him starting her up and down. She turned around a few times, sending the hem of her dress flying. Garen could see it rise up, over her knees. An abrupt stop to the spinning caused the cloth to raise a bit further from the energy of it's movement. For a split second, Garen saw Sona's black lace panties. When the cloth lost its kinetic energy, it simply fell down, covering Sona's sensual legs again.

The mute looked at her boyfriend expectantly. Not knowing what to say, Garen said the first thing that came to his mind.

 _"You look beautiful, Sona."_

She smiled at him and grabbed his hand, leading him into the kitchen-cum-living room. The room was spacious, well-decorated and dim, with the only source of light being candles on the laid table and the counters in the cooking area.

Sona beckoned Garen to sit down while she went to get their meal. Garen's eyes followed his girlfriend's movements, his look lingering on her swaying hips and large, soft behind. He'd missed that view dearly.

Not a minute later, the musician carried two platters of food in her hands and a bottle of fine wine under her arm. When he saw what she cooked for him, he couldn't resist a feeling of heartfelt gratitude. After weeks of average-at-best military meals, a fine steak, medium-rare to make things even better, was simply amazing - garnished with roasted potatoes, a bit of herb butter on top of the meat and caramelized, crisp onions, it was the perfect "welcome home" meal.

With an audible _plop_ , Sona unstopped the wine. She leaned forward on the table, letting Garen look down her amazing cleavage while she poured the ruby red liquid in his glass. Garen's eyes lingered on her mounds of flesh, obviously only contained by her dress – Sona had given up on wearing bras when she couldn't find any fitting ones.

The musician leaned back and poured herself a glass before showing Garen the bottle. The soldier recognized the label – he knew this specific wine quite well. It came from a small wine-growing area at the foot of Mount Targon. Its taste was mainly sweet and fruity with just the right amount of acid to even it out. It also had a very slight chocolate flavor. It was a quite unique and expensive wine with a decently high amount of alcohol – furthermore, it was rumored to be an aphrodisiac.

They began to eat and Garen told her of his journey. Sona listened attentively, occasionally asking him things with sign language. Garen answered truthfully to her every question and concluded the retelling of his trip with _"Oh, and I was approached by Duchess Karma. She invited you to Ionia as guest of honor for this year's harvest festival."_

Sona nodded. She finished her glass, placed her elbows on the table and her chin on top of her hands. She didn't show it, but she simply waited for Garen to finish before grabbing his hand and dragging him off to the bedroom – she really needed him inside her. However, brave and loyal as he was, Garen was bad in reading body language and behavior.

 _"So, what did you do while I was gone?"_

Sona shrugged and made some gestures. She had played two concerts in Demacia, fought some matches in the League, usual stuff, but she didn't tell him that she hadn't have any form of sexual relief since he left for Ionia.

The soldier finished his meal, wiped his mouth with a napkin and leaned back, taking a sip from his glass. The sweet taste played with his taste buds and he sighed in content. Sona got up from her chair to clear the table, taking her dishes to the kitchen before coming back and doing the same thing with Garen's, careful to let their bodies have as much contact as possible, even if it was simply for a brief second.

He closed his eyes and basked in the afterglow of the fine meal while taking another sip of his wine while she walked to the kitchen. With his eyes still closed, he called after her that the meal had been delicious.

Sona used her chance, floated in the air and headed for the entrance to their bedroom. She looked over her shoulders to see her boyfriend still sitting there with his eyes closed. Good. Even though she had to be aggressive to get the sex she so urgently needed, she didn't want to be tasteless in seducing him.

The musician floated lower and lower until her feet had solid ground under them. She bent over, grabbed them hem of her dress with one hand and raised it. Her other hand slid over her smooth, velvety skin until she could reach the waistband of her panties. They were somewhat special insofar as they were a mix of traditional and side-tie panties. Their left side was tied, their right solid.

Sona pulled apart the loop on the left side and let the black, slightly see-through cloth slid down her leg. The musician looked down and gave herself a last minute check. She knew Garen liked a bit of a muff, so she decided to give him what he wanted - usually, she herself preferred to be smooth and hairless there (it made her feel more desirable and clean) but she wanted to give her lover a treat. Critical eyes ran over her covered pubic mound. She'd trimmed and kept it shaven into a wide strip, and to her relief, not a single stubble or cut was to be seen, only smooth, silky skin next to the hair. She nodded, let her dress drop and picked up her panties from the floor.

The musician left the bedroom and stepped into the vestibule, her left hand loosely holding the undergarment while her right knocked on the door frame to direct Garen's attention towards her – it worked. The soldier opened his eyes and looked at her. Sona teasingly let her panties dangle from her pinky. It took a second for him to understand what dangled there in her hands. When realization dawned on his face, Sona winked at him seductively and let the article drop to the floor before nonchalantly walking back into the bedroom.

Merely a few seconds after the curvy woman lay down on the bed in an erotic manner, her upper body propped up on her right elbow, her left arm resting across her stomach and her left leg dangling over the edge of their bed and propped her right leg up, the cloth falling between her legs only barely covering her, the soldier walked in.

Garen looked down at his girlfriend, seeing her biting her lips, letting her eyes trail over his body. He was still clothed, but Sona knew what a masterpiece of a body he was hiding under his simple, white shirt and his dark blue trousers.

The muscles in his arms tensed when he wordlessly began to take of his top. The musician could feel her heart accelerating when his chest was bared, covered by a patch of well-kept carpet of virility and unconsciously licked her lips when his shirt was gone completely, exposing his abs. His muscular, large arms tossed aside the piece of cloth before he climbed on the bed, atop her.

The arm that lay across Sona's stomach moved onto a new position on Garen's back when he pressed her into the mattress. Sona's huge bosom pressed against the cloth and his chest, already sending slight shivers through her, simply from the contact.

Garen started to plant kiss after kiss on her collarbone before following the shape of the bone to her left shoulder. Light bites on the skin send jolts through her body. Already she could feel her loins getting damp – and he hadn't even touched her erogenous zones. But she knew he would and they would bang their brains out – this knowledge alone sufficed after a month of self-imposed abstinence.

A new sensation snapped her back into the current moment. Garen had started to trail his tongue along the soft, sensitive skin of her nape. A shiver ran through her and her hand clawed itself into Garen's back. The warrior's hand had begun to explore of the musician's body that wasn't covered by himself. His left pointer teasingly drew circles on Sona's right thigh. She drew a sharp breath whenever his finger passed the inner side of her thigh, sometimes as far down as her knee-pit, sometimes as high that he almost poked her labia. His right meanwhile played with the velvety hair that flared out around her head like blue sun rays.

Sona bit her lip to suppress a silent moan when Garen's tongue, lips and nibbles started to snake their way up the thin, tender skin of her throat. She shuddered when his tongue pressed against and licked along the underside of her chin. Sona opened her lips in anticipation when his mouth passed her chin. Garen pressed his lips against her underlip for a second before his tongue left his mouth again and invaded hers. The musician instantly responded on the contact. Her wet, slick tongue wrapped itself around the warm tissue. Shots of electricity sparked in her head after the touch of their sensitive organs. Her arousal only grew when Garen's pointer decided to rest on the inside of her upper right thigh, drawing small but noticeable circles on the very sensitive skin there. Their mouths still locked, the soldier slipped his hand onto her nethers. Sona took a sharp breath through her nose upon the direct contact and shuddered in lechery at the feeling of his fingers directly touching her labia. Her juices started to pour out of her in a higher quantity, covering his fingers and trailing down her legs, covering the dress and leaving wet spots there.

For a split second she thought Ahri, who lent her the dress, wouldn't approve of her dress being stained with her juices, but at the next movements of Garen's fingers, her brain decided it didn't actually care. She could feel her mind slowly clouding over with desire, which wasn't at all helped when her boyfriend pressed his clothed, but throbbing, erection against her stomach. Her left hand, which had been inactive since Garen shoved her onto the bed, wiggled It's way between their bodies, aiming for Garen's crotch. Her hand quickly reached the long, hard bulge she so desired. Her own desire skyrocketed instantly when Garen stopped rubbing her labia but instead slipped part of his fingers into her dripping wet, hungry hole.

Sona took her hand off the warrior's back and placed it next to her other hand. Both of her hands rubbed along Garen's stiff member before reaching upwards and unbuckling his belt – she made quick business of it. She let go of a voiceless moan in Garen's mouth when her lover's finger started to gently pound her needy pussy. Low and naughty sounds echoed from her nether region. With shaky fingers from the stimulation she received, Sona started to work on his pants. After a few tries she managed to open the button that held his trousers in place.

When his trousers were open, she tenderly, trailed her still shaking fingers upwards until they rested on his chest. She could feel his every muscle and his fast beating hard. She gave him a slight shove and they broke their kiss. She already missed his warmth, but she wanted to fill her mouth with something even better.

Garen looked down at her, puzzled, before looking in her eyes. Sona's usually cyan colored eyes were cloudy and dark with lust – Garen only now realized how much she wanted him.

 _"What's wrong?"_

He watched the Maven of the Strings' eyes trailing along his body, devouring him with her eyes. Her look finally stopped at his crotch. Next she looked at him and licked her lips sensually - it was clear what she wanted. Garen couldn't suppress a smile. Sona was utterly different in bed then when she was in her daily life. In bed she wasn't shy to ask for exactly what she wanted while in her daily life she was somewhat demure and shy. Two sides of a coin.

The soldier raised his body off Sona's. He got off the bed and walked up next to her, all the while locking his eyes with hers. Finally, he unzipped his pants and pulled them off along with his briefs, letting his erection jump out of it's confinement.

Even though she'd seen it dozens of times before, Sona's eyes still grew large while she licked her lips in appetite. The curvy woman sat up and turned to face Garen's groin. A well kept bush of coarse, brown hair decorated his dick's root while his smooth sack was free of hair. Sona's eyes focused on the meat directly in front of her. His member wasn't insanely long, but had a respectable diameter. The skin was silky and even, without a bumpy vein or anything marring it. A drip of clear precum was oozing from it's tip already. Sona moved her hand to the object of her desire, wrapping it around Garen's meat. Her other hand trailed it's pointer down to his balls, wrapping the sensitive orbs in her warmth.

While she started to knead his scrotum, Sona moved her hand up and down slowly, but with a lot of pressure. Garen liked it best that way – and his groan was proof. Sona leaned forward and flicked her tongue painfully slow over his glans, taking in the bitter, salty taste of his juice. She flicked her tongue again and again while moving her hand up and down his rod, occasionally giving his sack a hefty squeezing with her other hand.

Her mind clouded over even more with the feeling of his throbbing member in her hands, the tart taste of his oozing juice on her tongue and his grunts and groans. She could feel Garen's hand grabbing her hair, stroking it and playing with a few locks. Sona averted her eyes away from his groin and looked him straight in the eye. She could see that he started sweating and and could feel him rocking his hips ever so slightly. Sona could see him bite his lip, a surefire sign of him approaching orgasm.

And she wanted his jizz in her mouth – she wanted her bitter and salty, sticky and slick dessert. Sona sped up the movement of her hand while still holding his dick in a vise-like grip. She put his glans and the upper part of his dick inside her mouth, causing the soldier to groan when his member was enveloped in the hot, wet hole with her slick tongue still flicking and licking his sensitive tip. The throbbing of his member got stronger, as did his breathing and the frequency of his lustful, carnal groans. Spurned on by his reaction, the Maven of Strings also once more amplified the speed of her tongue and hand.

Their eyes were still locked, making everything all the better. When Garen finally couldn't count on his self control anymore, he nodded down at her – Sona always took his entire length in her mouth when he came. She stopped jerking him, placed her hand on his butt and shoved him forward. Her eyes went wide and she gagged slightly when his meat was pressed inside her mouth. Sona could literally feel his seed press from his balls and through the tight canal of his urethra before erupting in her throat. Spurt after spurt of white goo shot down her esophagus for what felt like minutes.

She could feel the strings of goo cling to the inside of her neck. Tears shot into her eyes before they rolled back and she started to slap his ass since she couldn't breathe. Two or three more spurts exploded before Garen pulled himself out slowly. The instant his dick left her mouth, Sona swallowed repeatedly, trying to get as much of the unpleasantly sticky sperm cleared from her throat while trying to catch as much air as possible.

Garen's member shook a bit, sending one or two spurts of his spunk on her face before the soldier simply turned around and fell on the bed next to his lover, catching his breath. Curiously, his member was still hard despite just dumping an enormous load of cum down Sona's throat.

The Maven of Strings had caught her breath and bowed down to kiss Garen – it didn't faze him a bit that she just swallowed his seed. Their kiss got heated quickly before Sona broke their connection and pulled herself on him. She straddled his midriff with her thighs, causing her leaking juices to drop and smear on his skin.

The musician started to grind her labia on his abdomen while leaning over him, pressing his face against her still-clothed mounds. Garen made quick business of the problem however when he pulled the figure-hugging green cloth down, causing her bosom to jump out of its prison.

He wasted no time assaulting the huge-yet-firm-and-shapely bulbs of flesh. Sona's pink nipples were rock-hard when Garen filled his mouth with Sona's left boob, rolling the sensitive bud around with his tongue before pulling it out of his mouth and nibbling on it. His left hand kneaded her right hill - her breasts were so large, he couldn't even fit a third of them in his paw-like hand. Garen focused on her nipple, pressing against it with his palm before pinching it sharply between his index and thumb.

He didn't see it, but voiceless moan after voiceless moan erupted from Sona's mouth. The musician's juices poured on Garen's stomach in ever increasing amounts. Garen's tongue and fingers still played with her nipples until Sona pressed her upper body away from him. Strings of saliva connected his mouth and her left breast.

With lewd, needy eyes Sona looked down at him and slowly let her nether region grind downwards his body before rising her hips. Her wet, hungry hole hovered directly over Garen's member, covering it with her lubricants. With one hand, Sona raised the hem of the dress she still wore to the point where it didn't cover her anymore. Garen's eyes wandered along the marvelous sight of her fleshy thighs left and right of his hips and Sona's spread lips waiting for him. When he noticed her gift to him, Garen winked at her and thanked her before pushing himself upwards into a seated position. Sona's snatch still hovered barely over his member, but he could feel the heat and wetness eradicating from her sex. The warrior took the cloth from Sona's hand and slowly pulled the dress upwards. They had trouble getting the cloth past her huge knockers, but eventually, the green cloth was gone for good, leaving her naked.

He once again devoured the view of her perfect skin, her marvelous breasts, her narrow waist and slightly chubby, soft stomach. His hands came to rest on her shoulders before trailing down Sona's body and stopping to rest on her big, pillow-like booty. Sona leaned in, her head coming laying down on his shoulders, moaning silently from her nipples rubbing along his chest and the feeling of him kneading her butt.

Finally, Garen pushed his hands, along with her rear, downwards. His member easily slipped between the inviting, wet folds and entered her without a problem – Sona was wetter than ever before, every inch of her tight canal was covered in slick, slightly slimy, liquid. And she was hot – so very hot, Garen felt as if his dick would melt.

The Maven of Strings took a shaky breath as she slowly rose her hips, only to have them slammed back down quickly by Garen's strong arms. Again and again. Strings of her lewd juices stuck to the Soldier's thighs, more and more with each pound – the lewd, naughty noises grew seemed to intensify every time, too. Each thrust drove the air from Sona's lungs and sent shocks of ecstasy through her mind. The feeling of his hot, thick member grinding along her walls, his grunts of pleasure, strong hands kneading her behind and her nipples being stimulated slowly but surely shattered her mind and left her as nothing but a bundle of lust – a bundle of lust that wanted to explode. The movement of her hips got faster and Sona let more and more of Garen slip out of her with each of her hips movements. The feeling of him shoving nearly all of his length back into her was just incredible.

Sona could feel his dick pulse – he was coming soon. Good. A few more thrusts and he released himself inside her. Usually they used protection, they weren't ready to be parents yet, but this night was dedicated to raw, carnal desire. The musician leaned back and arched her back, kneading her massive breasts and letting her beautiful hair fall down behind her like a carpet. Her hips alternated to fast, small movements – to great success. Garen mumbled something she couldn't understand through her hazy mind. Well, not that she'd need to understand it – she could feel it.

Hot, sticky goo shot inside her, painting her walls in Garen's color. The heat and feeling of his sperm exploding inside her sent her over the edge as well. Her body fell into spasms, violently shaking her body and clenching down on Garen's dick while he was still spewing out his load. Sona could feel the strings of jizz shoot directly into her womb, giving her pleasure like she never had felt before.

Garen's strong words could be heard while her screams of joy couldn't be. The soldier was sure – if Sona would have a voice, she'd sing like an angel right now. Slowly, her spasm came to a halt and she fell forwards, leaning against Garen's chest and sucking in air rapidly. Finally, after what felt like an eternity that was too short, the twitching and spewing stopped. But Sona was not satisfied yet, oh no.

She made quick notice to thank Ahri again - she gave her the bottle of wine and additionally spiked it with one of her own aphrodisiacs. It worked wonders, Garen was still hard.

Both of them still basked in the afterglow of their orgasm, but the musician took her chance and started rocking her hips again. Weak and unsteady at first, she gradually took up speed. With his eyes, Garen almost begged her for a break – in all honesty, she could use one herself, she was way too sensitive right now – but she simply looked him in the eyes and shook her head.

The warrior swallowed – he'd never seen her like that, so... hungry? Insatiable? Naughty.? No, lost in her desire. Garen couldn't resist a moan. Her pussy was still drenched, but his cum inside her served as a new sensation. It was sticky and slimy, but the mix with Sona's lubricants gave it an incredible texture. It stuck to his dick while making it even slicker and smoother.

Soon enough the musician rocked her hips at full speed, desperate for another load inside of her – She could become addicted to him shooting his cream inside of her. Her mind was almost non-existent at the moment, she only wanted to feel good. Sona clenched her hands om her tits, massaging them forcefully. The soldier still kneaded her behind, but he caused her to jump when one of his fingers slipped inside her butt, adding even more to her pleasure.

Garen grunted, feeling yet another orgasm approaching. His dick was still very sensitive, as were Sona's walls, but she couldn't care less. Even with all the lube, the wetness and the smoothness, Sona was as tight as ever, pleasuring every inch of his rod. And the heat, the omnipresent heat.

The Maven of Strings leaned backwards again, her hands coming to rest on the mattress. Garen's finger slipped outside of her and his hands wandered to her hip, steadying her while also taking control of their rhythm. If felt incredible. Every pound sent shivers down her spine for his member kissed her womb and soon enough, Sona could feel him twitch again.

Their mixed juices splattered out of her with each powerful pull towards Garen and soaked his nether region and the bed sheets under them. It was wet, naughty and very, very good. Sona's head lay on the mattress, her eyes barely open. Beads of sweat ran down the side of her forehead while Garen's pounding only got stronger. Silent pleas for his jizz came from her mouth. Sona stretched her legs out, only to wrap them tightly around Garen's thighs, pushing him in even deeper. This small stimulus sent both of them over the edge.

Another load, not as big as the first one but still remarkably thick and creamy poured into Sona's tight canal and womb, filling her completely. Her eyes closed, her hands wandering frantically around her body without a target before finally clawing themselves in the bed sheet next to her head. Her mouth ripped open and a silent scream echoed out, while a few, but very heavy, spasms shook her body.

He was so lost in his own pleasure that Garen didn't notice he couldn't move for she cramped down on his member so hard. Spurt after spurt landed inside her, before Sona's lips stopped to tense and she simply slipped off him, his member leaving it's hot, wet sheath. Some last strings of cum shot out of Garen's member, landing in her pubes.

Exhausted and drained of energy, the soldier leaned back, his member semi-errect. He took heavy, shaking breaths in the afterglow of his third orgasm in the span of a few hours – he felt as if his balls couldn't produce anymore seed, but a glance at Sona told him he had to.

First strings of sperm was pouring out of her gaping hole, surrounded by dark and swollen lips, pooling on the sheets. Her fingers wandered across her body and down to her nether region. With shaking movements, she scoped up some of his cream, brought the finger to her mouth and licked it off, sucking on the finger. Her other hand meanwhile started to rub her clit, flinching from the touch to her most sensitive part. How she didn't feel numb from the pleasure was above the soldier. Dark, lustful eyes trailed over Garen's body and with a small hint of fright, Garen realized she still wanted more. And got ready for it.

 _"Sona. I can't. I'm completely empty."_

The Maven of Strings grinned and shook her head. Her eyes pleaded at him and she raised her pointer – one more round. The warrior sighed. He loved banging her brains out, but he -and his prick- were exhausted. She sat up to the best of her abilities before leaning forwards, his member in front of her. By now Garen's dick had gone completely flaccid, knowing nothing of its luck to get one more round. She carefully pulled back the foreskin and tenderly kissed the tip, sending shivers through Garen's body – his sensitivity right now was bordering on pain. Sona's lips parted and her pink, soft tongue darted out, slowly gliding along his member, taking in the taste of his sperm and her own love juices that still coated his member.

Just as he was about to tell her it was no use, he jumped from a sudden feeling. With one swift movement, Sona had buried her right middle finger in his rectum and poked at his prostate, her other hand being buried between her legs. He drew a sharp breath from the pain of having a finger up his butt before the pleasure set in. Garen's mind got blank, he never felt like this before. To his surprise, his member got hard again. Sona's finger going in and out of him slowly while rubbing his prostate and her tongue wrapped around his dick got his blood rushing to his loins once more. A warm feeling cursed through his behind and into his stomach while Sona's tender tongue gave him a wet, slick sensation.

Moaning in pleasure, Garen could see his dick get harder, inch by inch. When she was satisfied with the length, Sona simply pulled her finger out and stopped the licking. Producing a tissue from nowhere, she wiped her finger clear before pulling her lover in a tight embrace and falling on her back, with him on top of her. The instant she landed, she spread her legs and Garen crashed face-first into her massive chest, enveloping his head in her soft yet firm meat as well as her sweat and arousing scent. Not wanting to simply lay there but instead give his love pleasure, his tongue flicked out of his mouth and began to lick the skin of her bosom. Meanwhile, his member rested on her patch of hair, pleasantly tickling the sensitive skin.

Sona, hungry for one more round, reached down and grabbed his rod, pushing it all the way down her lips until the glans of his dick came to rest at her at her entrance, prodding against the hole. Her lips were again – or still? - wet and her dampness played around Garen's sore member, emitting a tantalizing and soothing warmth as well as the promise of more sensual action.

The musician coiled her legs around Garen's hips and pulled him towards her, pressing his member inside her for the third time this evening. Yet again he was intoxicated by the incredible sensation of her tight, wet and hot pussy engulfing his bare flesh. His member slid inside her all the way, kissing her womb again. He could feel Sona tighten for a second while his face was still buried in chest, his tongue and lips kissed and flicked the soft skin, sending shivers through Sona's body. Garen began to pound slowly, pushing all the way in before nearly extracting himself again and then gave another shove.

Sona's hands clawed itself into Garen, her fingernails leaving semi-circular imprints on his back. The soldier gradually sped up his movements, wet, sloppy noises echoing from their connection. His groans of pleasure were muffled by the flesh of Sona's breasts he still held in his mouth, leaving red lovebites on her white, soft skin.

Sona arched her back upwards and let her hands upwards until they came to rest in his hair. She lovingly tousled it while at the same time pressing his face deeper into her cleavage. Her legs also coiled themselves harder around his hips, amplifying the pressure of his trusts. The Maven of String's orgasm was welling up, but she wanted to savor every second of their lovemaking. She closed her eyes, concentrating on every sensation – their sweat mixing and dropping off her body, the feeling uof his abs grinding over her smooth belly and his legs tensing with each of his accelerating trusts.

Sona could feel first throbs of his member inside her, but did her very best not to concentrate on it.

Suddenly, Garen bucked his back and lifted his face from her cleavage, leaving wet tracks of saliva and red marks on her skin. His mouth moved to hers and he planted a firm, intense kiss on her lips. His hands meanwhile trailed the side of her body until they came to a rest on her boobs which they vigorously grabbed and started to knead. Even though her eyes were closed, she could feel them roll into the back of her head. Her resistance was inflating very fast and a small but strong pinch on her nipple skyrocketed her pleasure.

Once again her body was shaken by an orgasm. It wasn't nearly as strong as the previous ones, but more subdued, stretched out. She felt like she was floating, elevated by lust and satisfaction. Her muscles grabbed down on Garen's member tighter and tighter, but not forcefully so. Drowning in her release, she barely noticed him unloading his seed inside her again. Through her hazy mind she could just so register his dick twitching violently before the spasms became slower and slower as well as Garen breaking their kiss. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, her mind cleared, she beamed up at the soldier who lay sprawled across her, taking heavy breaths to calm down.

Exhausted as well, she patted his shoulder. He lazily lifted his head and looked up at her from his pillow made up of her chest to see her give him a thumbs up and a big grin – she was finally satisfied.

He muttered something that sounded like _"you're welcome"_ before simply closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

Sona silently giggled. She wallowed a bit longer in his warmth and proximity before grabbing the blanket and clumsily pulling it over them. She jumped a bit when she felt his now limp member leave her and his jizz starting to pour out of her, but Sona was simply happy and content. Yawning silently, she tousled his brown hair before wrapping her arm around him and following him to the realm of sleep.

 **\- some days later-**

 _"So, how did it go?"_

Sona and Ahri met at a popular cafe for breakfast. It was a busy Sunday with people bustling all around on the streets outside. Almost no one was inside except for Morgana who arrived a few minutes ago to deliver her fresh baked pastries. She shook the owner's hand and left, giving them a small wave on her way out. They returned the gesture and Sona returned her attention to her friend, writing her answer on a piece of paper.

Ahri's eyes grew wide and she leaned over the table, patting Sona's shoulder.

 _"Good job girl. Wish that guy Kata and I picked up lately was as enduring."_

Sona raised her eyebrow and wrote a question on her trusty block.

 _"True, but we took our fair time. We picked him up at around close to ten in the evening and fell asleep at roughly five in the morning. You guys meanwhile... three hours? Respect."_

The Maven of Strings blushed and wrote again.

 _"Yeah, no problem. Just curious, how much of that spiked wine did you use?"_

Sona made a gesture with her hand, indicating they used half the bottle of wine. Ahri's eyes popped open again before she leaned back and laughed.

 _"You guys got the libido of foxes in heat."_ She noticed Sona's raised eyebrow. _"Trust me, you would understand what I mean if you were me."_

Sona rolled her eyes in mock exasperation. For a few seconds nothing happened before Ahri snapped her fingers.

 _"Come to think of, what happened to my dress?"_  
The musician blushed and wrote on her block, showing it to Ahri. The fox glared at her for a moment before her eyes lit up while she placed her hand on Sona's left shoulder again, grinning mischievously.

 _"Guess we're going shopping, girl."_

Sona heaved a silent sigh and surrendered to her fate.

 **-fin.**

* * *

A/N:

Damn son, 6.5k words is nothing to laugh at, it's the most I've ever written. I think I might have gone a bit too overboard with the details, even though I personally like the BJ I wrote. The reason I delved so deep into detailed territory is that many of you guys who left a review told me you liked my detailed writing style, so I tried to just go for it.

I feel quite honored to write something for somebody as prolific as WaddleBuff, so thanks for requesting it good sir. Furthermore, I hope it's to your liking even though I didn't include a cheating element even though you requested it. I'm sorry, I just wanted to write vanilla.

That about sums it up. Thanks for the wait and happy reading, show me some love with the review box.

Thanks for having me and best regards,  
Saro.

EDIT: Damn, after reading over it again, I really did an awful lot of mistakes - man I suck.

EDIT OF THE EDIT: Damn, and WaddleBuff found even more errors. Shit, I got an awful lot to learn about English still.


End file.
